You can't run away from your future
by Dryadeh
Summary: Todos creían que Claire estaba muerta, incluido Peter. Cuando descubre que no es así y que los hombres del Presidente la persiguen, decide ayudarla a esconderse. Situado en el 1x20 "Cinco años desaparecidos". Peter/Claire.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota**: Lo siento por quienes me tengan en alertas porque les habré llenado de spam el correo xD Es que tengo muchas cosas sin subir aquí, de mi comunidad de escritos del livejournal. ¡Perdón!

**Comentario**: Este fic es un Peter/Claire. Sí, ya sé que son tío y sobrina, pero no es culpa mía que Kring nos plante un pairing con tanta química y CANNON y luego nos suelte que son familia (este ha visto mucha telenovela dramática de sobremesa...). En esta historia, no obstante, se ignora el parentesco (o no son familia o no lo saben, el caso es que no aparece en este fic).

**Advertencias**: Es un longfic (espero que no muy largo) situado en el capítulo 1x20 "_Cinco años desaparecidos_", es decir, se inspira en ese futuro.

**Notas previas para situaros:** El fic es una paranoia inspirada en la visión de futuro del 1x20. En ese futuro, cinco años después de la explosión de la bomba, el único que sabe que Claire está viva es Noah, hasta que el Hiro presente se encuentra con el Hiro futuro y se lo cuenta. Los hombres de Sylar/Nathan se enteran y Noah alerta a Claire, la cual es capturada por Parkman. Peter mientras tanto vive en Las Vegas con Nikki, ignorante de que cumplió su misión, de que salvó a la animadora. El fic respeta algunos de los acontecimientos de ese capítulo, pero otros no. Claire no sabe que es hija de Nathan, ni Peter sabe que su hermano tuvo una hija, tampoco trato el tema de si en verdad son familia, así que lo dejo a imaginación del lector. O no son familia, o son familia y no lo saben.

Ah! El capítulo alterna pasado y futuro y los puntos de vista de Claire y Peter, espero que no se os haga confuso. Cada escena diferente es un cambio de situación y personaje.

* * *

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una secuencia de cuadros, viñetas de un cómic demasiado real para poderlo disfrutar. Una animadora rubia, asustada, escapando de una sombra. Las gradas de un instituto, un individuo de negro y luego él, irrumpiendo en la ecuación.

"_Salva a la animadora, salva mundo_" le había dicho aquel extraño, apareciendo de la nada en medio de un metro que recorría las tripas de Nueva York. Un tipo que decía haber forzado el espacio temporal para ir verle y depositar en sus hombros el destino de la humanidad. Un peso invisible, para muchos absurdo, pero que Peter Petrelli sentía como suyo, como algo importante. Como la respuesta a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Era una locura, le había dicho Nathan, no tenía sentido. Y mucho menos lo tenía que arriesgara su vida por una adolescente a la que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Cómo salvar a una animadora podría salvar el mundo? ¿Qué papel jugaba ella en todo eso? Peter no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era qué papel le tocaba jugar a él.

Por eso no lo dudó un instante cuando la mujer al otro lado del mostrador le miró, aguardando.

—Un billete para Odessa, Texas —dijo.

**o0o**

Sandra miró a Andy por el rabillo del ojo. Conducía su destartalada furgoneta de camino a las Vegas, con una mano en el volante y la otra en la palanca de marchas, y estaba serio. Las sonrisas nerviosas, los movimientos de cabeza incrédulos y los "_No me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto_" se habían apagado poco a poco, kilómetro a kilómetro, entre el polvo seco de la carretera y la música ochentera que sonaba por la radio. A Andy ya no se le marcaban esos hoyuelos tan dulces en las mejillas, que en los últimos tiempos se habían convertido para ella en el símbolo de que todo iba a bien. Sabía que comenzaba a dudar, que estaba lleno de preguntas y que se planteaba si realmente estaría loca, por mucho que la quisiera. Él la quería, era innegable, pero a veces Sandra se preguntaba si podía querer de verdad a alguien de quién en realidad conocía tan poco. Para empezar no se llamaba Sandra, se llamaba Claire. Tenía veinte años y el poder de regenerarse. Una compañía de gente peligrosa bajo el mando del Presidente del Gobierno perseguía a la gente como ella, a algunos los mataban, a otros los encerraban. Les hacían pruebas, los estudiaban y cuando acababan con ellos, pocos aún vivían. Muchos menos querían vivir.

Esa era la razón de que se hubiera mudado tantas veces en cinco años. Texas, California, Nevada, Oregón, Dakota del Sur, Texas otra vez. La razón de que su pelo fuera ocre, en lugar de rubio y de que siempre caminara con la cabeza baja, huidiza, tratando de ocultarse el rostro con el cabello.

Todo el mundo que la había conocido, quién la había visto crecer, creía que estaba muerta. Su madre y su hermano también, y su padre no podía permitirse contactar con ella demasiado a menudo. Cuando le veía, no sabía si alegrarse o tener miedo, porque la mayoría de sus visitas venían acompañadas de un nuevo cambio de destino, de nombre, de vida. Al más mínimo indicio de que alguien pudiera reconocerla, a la más leve coincidencia de algún otro como ella en el pequeño pueblo al que hubiera ido a parar, debía desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Durante todo ese tiempo había temido atarse a algún lugar, porque sabía que era algo que no podía durar.

Pero entonces conoció a Andy y sin darse cuenta echó raíces alrededor de él. Se enamoró y le dio un enorme y tembloroso "_Sí_" cuando le preguntó si le haría el honor de ser su esposa. Quizás un _sí_ tan asustado como el que le había dado él cuando le pidió que se fugaran, que abandonaran sus planes de boda, el banquete, los invitados, la familia de él, el trabajo, y en definitiva, todo lo que eran sus vidas, para marcharse a la aventura, solos los dos.

Había confiado en ella, sin preguntas, y se merecía la verdad. Cuando llegaran a Las Vegas, Claire Bennet y no Sandra ("_¿Sandra qué más?", "Sandra, sólo Sandra_") se la contaría. Toda la verdad.

**o0o**

Era extraño volver después de tanto tiempo a un instituto. Ni siquiera era el suyo, pero a Peter le pareció muy similar. Seguramente todos eran semejantes, con la gente popular, los que intentaban ser normales y los freaks. Los jugadores del equipo de fútbol serían lo más y sólo saldrían con chicas como la que él debía salvar. Animadora, rubia, guapa.

Vio a un grupo de chicas con la equipación de las animadoras saliendo del edificio. Todas con falda corta y roja y camiseta blanca estampada con el escudo de su colegio. Peter las contempló rápidamente, tratando de reconocer a la chica del retrato. Había varias rubias, pero algo, la falta de cualquier reacción interior, le hizo suponer que no era ninguna de ellas. Aguardó unos instantes por si aún salía alguna más, pero no sucedió.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, Peter entró en el edificio, los músculos de todo el cuerpo en tensión. El interior era un pequeño laberinto lleno de fotografías, orlas de estudiantes y banderines del instituto. En la pared de la izquierda había una enorme vitrina atiborrada de trofeos de fútbol y baloncesto que Peter se detuvo a mirar.

Entonces lo notó. Fue más la sensación de movimiento que una imagen nítida que captar de reojo, pero Peter supo que estaba ahí. El hombre en las sombras, el asesino de la animadora, cruzando el pasillo, al fondo.

Peter se giró hacia allí, encontrando el corredor desierto. Sin embargo, la piel erizada de su nuca le confirmaba lo que había visto, así que echó a correr tras la figura. Giró el recodo con el corazón palpitante para reencontrarse con el rastro de la sombra, alargándose a través de la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos por la que su dueño estaba cruzando.

—¡Eh! —gritó, sin una idea muy clara de qué debía hacer. Había estado tan preocupado por encontrar a la animadora que realmente no había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en cómo se suponía que la iba a salvar del asesino. No tenía un poder propio, sólo sabía contagiarse con los poderes de los demás y eso ni siquiera era algo que pudiera controlar.

Sí, plantarse allí, indefenso ante alguien que llenaba los cuadros de Isaac Méndez de rojo sangre era más que temerario, era estúpido. Pero a Peter Petrelli le habían pedido que salvara a la chica y eso iba a hacer.

No obstante, todo su valor, toda su determinación, no le valieron de nada cuando el hombre se volvió. Peter intentó verle la cara pero antes de poder siquiera intuir sus rasgos bajo la sombra de la visera, el tipo alzó una mano hacia él, con los dedos índices y corazón estirados, y el dolor en su rostro fue instantáneo. Fue como si le cortaran la cara con un cristal mellado, dejando un rastro irregular y demasiado grueso para una hoja de cualquier arma. Un corte en la frente, en una diagonal que bajaba hasta las cejas, desaparecía en el puente de la nariz y reaparecía junto al ojo para surcar toda la mejilla izquierda. La sangre manó en el acto y el dolor fue tan intenso que Peter cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara.

El hombre de negro no se molestó más con él. Dio media vuelta y entró en los vestuarios, en busca de la animadora.

**o0o**

Se detienen en el primer casino-hotel que encuentran en Las Vegas, Andy no está dispuesto a esperar a más. Cuando Claire baja de la furgoneta, con sólo una mochila descosida colgando del hombro en la que lleva lo poco que ha podido rescatar de su última vida, Andy se acerca hasta ella y la coge suavemente por un brazo.

— ¿Vas a contarme ya qué ha sucedido? —le pregunta. Su tono es amable, casi dulce y sus ojos azules la miran con ese cariño que la hace sentir tan especial. No _especial_ como un monstruo, una mutación genética que estudiar, sino especial como lo es para alguien la persona que quiere. Claire quiere ser normal en todo, menos en eso.

— ¿Reservamos una habitación primero? —pide y junta las cejas un poco, tomando fuerzas para lo que se avecina. Andy asiente y desliza la mano por su antebrazo hasta cerrarla sobre los dedos de Claire, y por un momento ella cree que todo puede salir bien. Por una vez.

**o0o**

Cuando escuchó el grito de la chica, Peter se levantó trabajosamente y se limpió la sangre que le caía sobre el ojo con el reverso de la mano. Le dolía el corte en la cara pero la adrenalina y el miedo eran aún más potentes y le dieron fuerzas para seguir al asesino.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en los vestuarios fue una hilera de taquillas de color granate. Después unas sombras.

Peter se aproximó sigilosamente hasta que puedo identificarlas. El asesino había atrapado a la chica y la sostenía en el aire, agarrándola por el cuello con una mano y apuntándole a la frente con la otra. La joven tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y movía los labios sin sonido, como si quisiera gritar pero no tuviera voz. Unas gotas de sangre roja y espesa comenzaban a caerle pesadamente de la frente a los ojos.

Peter la reconoció en el acto como la chica de las viñetas. El mismo arco en las cejas, la forma de los labios, el tono del cabello. Había visto ese dibujo tantas veces que sintió como si ya la conociera y una intensa furia le corroyó. Sin pensarlo, sin hacer caso del escozor que le cruzaba la cara, se abalanzó sobre el hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Éste dio un par de pasos inestables hacia atrás antes de caer contra una taquilla, que se vino abajo por su peso. Quedó tendido sobre en el suelo, momentáneamente inconsciente, pero Peter apenas si le dedicó una mirada.

Se acercó rápidamente a la chica, cuyos pies habían vuelto a tocar el suelo y la agarró por la nuca, para poder mirarle el rostro. Ella se cubrió el cuello con una mano, intentando respirar, y sus dedos se rozaron por un instante.

—¿Estás bien?

Estaba llena de sangre pero parecía consciente y sus ojos azules brillaban como faros en el rostro ensangrentado. Estaban llenos de miedo y cuajados de lágrimas.

—¿Quién eres? —quiso saber ella.

—Me llamo Peter —dijo y la soltó, renuente, ahora que ya estaba seguro de que se encontraba bien.

—Yo soy Claire. Gracias por salvarme.

Ella esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa de agradecimiento y bajo su mirada, Peter Petrelli se sintió un héroe.

Sintió que _ya_ había salvado al mundo.

**o0o**

—Entonces el asesino se despertó y Peter me pidió que huyera.

Claire nunca había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido esa noche de Mayo en su instituto. La noche que dejó de ser Claire Bennet para convertirse en Katie Summers (sólo le duró tres meses aquella identidad) y en que abandonó Odessa con un hombre alto y negro al que no conocía, con la promesa de su padre de que pronto se lo explicaría todo. No le había contado a nadie cómo consultó por Internet los periódicos locales que se hicieron eco de la noticia de su "supuesta" muerte a manos de un desconocido ni cuántas veces llamó a su casa y a Zach los días siguientes colgando en cuanto escuchaba sus voces al otro lado del hilo.

—El hombre que intentó matarme murió en la explosión en Nueva York, hace cinco años —su voz suena firme, casi neutra, como si no hablara de cosas que no le hubieran sucedido a ella, pero Claire no se atreve a mirar a Andy a los ojos mientras se lo cuenta —pero no era el único que me buscaba, así que tuve que fingir mi muerte y huir. Después de la explosión todo empeoró y ya sabes lo que le hacen a la gente como yo desde que se aprobó la Ley Linderman. Por lo visto han descubierto que en realidad estoy viva y por eso he tenido que huir y te he pedido que vengas conmigo —Claire al fin se atreve a mirar a Andy y los ojos le escuecen del esfuerzo por aguantarse las lágrimas sólo con ver la expresión de su rostro. Una mezcla de rechazo, decepción y miedo —No podía dejarte atrás.

Andy no dice nada por unos instantes, sobrecogido por toda la información que acaba de recibir y Claire aguarda, sentada en el borde de la cama con las manos enlazadas y apretadas entre los muslos, rogando interiormente que no la abandone. Los segundos pasan y ella casi puede oír el tictac del segundero del reloj de mesita, retumbando entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación que acaban de reservar. Ha perdido a tanta personas en su vida que no sabe como se recompondrá si pierde a otra más.

—Andy —susurra a media voz, casi con miedo.

Andy la mira y su rostro parece de granito. Sus ojos están apagados, como si estuvieran viendo a una desconocida, en lugar de a la mujer con la que planeaba casarse. Se levanta de la silla en la que Claire le pidió que se sentara antes de comenzar su relato y camina hasta la ventana, como si se sintiera encerrado en la habitación más barata del hotel, la única que pudieron pagar. Y Claire, Sandra, ya sabe todo lo que va a decirle aún antes de que lo haga.

—No puedo hacer esto —anuncia, sin mirarla, los ojos fijos en la ventana —no puedo seguir adelante con lo nuestro, no así. Te quiero, pero ni siquiera sé quién eres —esta vez sí, se gira para mirarla a la cara —No puedo dejar toda mi vida, no… —mueve las manos y niega con la cabeza, como si quisiera decir algo más, algo que lo suavizara todo, pero no lo encontrara. No lo había —Lo siento.

Andy duda y por un instante parece que quiere acercarse a ella y darle un beso de despedida, pero en el último minuto cambia de idea y recoge su bolsa de viaje del suelo. Camina hacia la puerta sin decir nada más pero al tocar la manilla se detiene un instante, agacha la cabeza y se vuelve un poco hacia la mujer con la que hasta hacía apenas una hora pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, y le duele tanto el pecho que apenas es capaz de mirarla.

—Lo siento, Sandra —repite. Y aunque Claire le ha contado cual es su nombre real, aunque le ha dicho que escogió el nombre con la que él la había conocido porque cuando está triste le consuela ver alguna de las películas de la Bullock y atiborrarse de helado de chocolate con trocitos de galletas, Andy la llama Sandra. La llama como a la chica que quiere y que ha querido durante el último año y medio pero a la que tiene que dejar.

Después sale y cierra la puerta, despacito. Y Claire, Sandra, se queda en el sitio, mirando a la nada e incapaz de llorar. Ya gastó todas sus lágrimas de despedida en algún viaje anterior.

**o0o**

Peter regresa a Las Vegas con una costra de sangre seca en el cuello y el alma aún más oscurecida. Hiro ha muerto, los dos Hiro, el pasado y el presente, y también Ando, otra vez. Incluso Mohinder y Parkman han dejado de existir, y él ha escapado por los pelos de un edificio lleno de soldados antes de que Nathan apareciera. Por un momento llegó a creer que había una posibilidad de cambiarlo de todo, de reescribir el pasado y modificar el futuro, de modo que no hubiera explotado cinco años atrás, destruyendo la mitad de Nueva York y las vidas de miles de personas. Destruyendo su propia vida y de paso la de Nikki.

Nikki. Peter entra en su camerino y lo encuentra vacío. Ni rastro de su vestuario, de sus pinturas, ni un simple bote de esmalte de uñas. No queda nada. El tocador y el armario están vacíos y ningún objeto personal revela la más mínima señal de estar ocupado. Los ojos de Peter se deslizan hacia la puerta, donde ya no hay ninguna placa rodeada de estrellas en la que se lea el nombre de "Jessica".

No necesita preguntar a Marco, el camarero de su local, para saber que esa misma tarde se ha marchado sin mencionar a dónde. Le dejó desde el momento en que cruzó esa puerta a pesar de que ella le advirtió que si lo hacía no se molestara en volver. Nikki se marchó para empezar de cero, sola, por toda esa mierda que Jessica le enseñó sobre no confiar en nadie, sobre no apegarse a nada para no tener nada que perder.

Y ahora Peter está solo, ya no quedan otros cómo él en los que pueda confiar. Y Nathan…hace tiempo que no es Nathan.

**o0o**

Claire no sale de la habitación hasta que anochece, horas después de la marcha de Andy. En un bolsillo de su mochila siguen los documentos e identificaciones de su nueva identidad. Ahora se supone que se llama Tracy Callaway y que es de Colorado. Encuentra también el resguardo de una reserva para dos noches en un motel de Arkansas, hacia donde debería estar viajando. Una vez llegaran las nueve de la noche, debía buscar una cabina desde la que llamar a Noah para que él le diera información sobre su próximo destino, y aunque lo único que le apetece es meterse en la cama y pasarse allí los próximo veinte años, Claire sigue el plan fijado. Sale del edificio del hotel y entra en el casino anexo, lleno de locales y salas de juego. En el hall hay varias cabinas y Claire se dirige a una al azar. Inserta una moneda y pulsa los dígitos del número personal de su padre. Aguarda impaciente, enroscándose el cable del teléfono en los dedos mientras espera respuesta. Al tercer tono empieza a asustarse y un extraño presentimiento le sube por la garganta y se le queda en la boca. Noah nunca tarda más de tres tonos en responderle, menos aún cuando ella está en plena reubicación –"mudanza" sonaba demasiado trágico, le decía él siempre -. Cuarto tono. Quinto tono. Sin respuesta. Buzón de voz.

Claire le deja un mensaje corto ("_¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? Volveré a llamarte en una hora_") y cuelga el auricular, sintiendo un nudo de nervios en el estomago. Es la primera vez que Noah no responde a su llamada y Claire empieza a sentirse asustada. Debería cenar pero la sola idea de meterse algo en la boca le produce nauseas así que decide regresar a su habitación. Se sube la cremallera de la sudadera hasta el cuello, baja la cabeza de manera inconsciente para taparse las facciones con el pelo, y atraviesa lentamente el hall de vuelta a su habitación, ignorante del hombre invisible que la observa.

Peter Petrelli desliza una mano dentro de su abrigo largo y extrae un pequeño recorte de periódico, en blanco y negro. Es una noticia de hace más de cinco años sobre la muerte de una joven en un instituto de Odessa, asesinada por un misterioso hombre sin identificar. Junto al artículo aparece una fotografía un poco desgastada y aclarada por el paso del tiempo y el roce de los dedos, que retrata a una adolescente rubia y de ojos azules.

Peter alza la vista del recorte y la posa de nuevo en la pelirroja que se aleja, y la cicatriz que le atraviesa la cara empieza a arder.

* * *

No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero por el bien de la humanidad serán pocos, muy pocos. Si alguien quiere partirme el cerebro a la mitad lo entenderé.

Estoy acabando el Vol.3 de la serie (he visto hasta el 3x10) así que si alguien quiere comentar la serie conmigo, estaré encantada (sobre todo si queréis hablar de Peter, Paire, del capullo de Kring, de Hiro y Ando, de lo guapísimo que era Isaac y Mohinder hasta que destrozaron al personaje...lo que sea). ¡Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry** (Poder especial: poner a parir a los guionistas).


	2. Capítulo 2

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 2**_

Claire volvió a salir de su habitación cuando faltaban unos minutos para las diez. Sentía un cosquilleo de angustia en el pecho y los nervios la estaban devorando. A la preocupación por su padre debía sumarle la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada, como si hubiera alguien más en su habitación cerrada a cal y a canto. Una figura silenciosa, unos ojos vigilantes pendientes de cada movimiento.

Con una mirada a sus espaldas, Claire metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y caminó a paso vivo hacia las cabinas telefónicas del hall del casino. Encontró una libre y llamó de nuevo a Noah, notando el corazón palpitándole en las sienes a cada timbrazo.

"_Vamos, papá, por favor_".

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Fin de línea.

Unos dedos acababan de presionar la orquilla donde se posaba el auricular, interrumpiendo su llamada. El tono se cortó, dejando sólo un calmado silencio contra la oreja de Claire y la moneda que había introducido en el aparato retumbó al caer sobre el metal. Miró al extraño que había colgado y sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando él apartó su mano de la cabina.

Sólo le llevó unos segundos reconocerle como el hombre que la había salvado en Odessa. Ahora llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás y una gruesa cicatriz le cruzaba el rostro, dándole un aspecto fiero y misterioso. Claire intuyó que era el rastro visible de la herida que Sylar le había hecho en la cara cuando fue a rescatarla, y por un instante se sintió culpable por haberle hecho creer que había quedado marcado para nada.

Peter, ese era su nombre. Claire había recordado la noche en que lo conoció cada día de los últimos cinco años y medio.

—Claire —dijo él en voz baja, densa, reverberándole en la garganta. No había una pregunta implícita en su tono, era una afirmación.

Sabía quién era ella. La chica que intentó salvar y que dio por muerta, como todos.

—Te confundes de chica. Me llamo Tracy —mintió. Estaba tan acostumbrada a mentir que lo hacía de forma automática, no importaba cuan nerviosa o asustada estuviera. Había tenido que aprender a hacerlo para sobrevivir.

Peter no respondió, sólo la miró fijamente el tiempo suficiente para que ella se sintiera incómoda y quisiera huir. Era la primera persona en cinco años que la reconocía, justo el día en que su padre le había advertido que estaba en peligro.

—No —sentenció él con tono frío. No se molestó en añadir nada más, simplemente la sujetó con fuerza por una mueca, la acercó a su cuerpo y la obligó a andar. Claire abrió la boca para decirle que le dejara en paz, pero él se inclinó y susurró en su oreja: —Los dos sabemos que no te conviene llamar la atención. No intentes escapar, no voy a hacerte daño.

Claire dejó de ofrecer resistencia y permitió que la guiara hasta uno de los locales, tratando de no perder la calma y meditar sus opciones. No es que tuviera muchas posibilidades de huir y lo último que le convenía era llamar la atención sobre ella. Pero, ¿trabaja Peter para el gobierno? ¿Era uno de los espías de la Compañía? Parte de ella, la parte que aún pertenecía a Claire Bennet, se resistía a creer que el hombre que la había salvado en Odessa fuera a entregarla a la Compañía. Pero la parte de ella que se había visto obligada a ser Katie, Lucy, Alice, Lilian, Sandra y ahora Tracy, no confiaba en él. No confiaba en nadie.

Peter la condujo hasta un local oscuro y lleno de gente. Una bailarina se movía seductoramente en un escenario al fondo, para un público repartido por mesas negras iluminadas tenuemente con lámparas rojas. Había espejos por las paredes y el suelo estaba tapizado de negro. Caminaron hasta un reservado con una pequeña mesa redonda y asientos de terciopelo oscuro y Peter obligó a Claire a sentarse para después hacer lo propio frente a ella.

—Sobreviviste —dijo.

Peter la había creído muerta, creyó que no había podido salvarla. Cuando Sylar se despertó, después de que él lo arrojara sobre unas taquillas, no tardó ni dos segundos en estrellarle contra una pared y salir tras la chica. Peter perdió el conocimiento y lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado en un hospital con su hermano y su madre al lado. La policía le había hecho preguntas que apenas había sabido responder y después le comunicaron que la animadora había sido encontrada muerta con un cuchillo hundido en la nuca. Luego llegó la impotencia y la culpabilidad por haber permitido que la animadora muriera, por la ridícula sensación de que el mundo se iría a pique de manera inevitable. Y lo había hecho, por culpa de él.

Porque no había sido capaz de controlar su poder y había hecho que media Nueva York saltara por los aires. Matando a Sylar, a la familia de Nikki, a media ciudad…

Pero ahora, el desencadenante de ese pasado que había guardado en un compartimento sellado de su mente, estaba sentado frente a él. No más una imagen borrosa de un periódico, no más una niña rubia de expresión inocente. Sólo una mujer, de carne y hueso, pelirroja, asustada pero desafiante.

Una superviviente, como él.

—Sí —respondió ella, entre dientes, los ojos fijos en la lámpara roja.

Peter alzó una ceja e inclinó el rostro ligeramente hacia Claire.

—La policía dijo que habías muerto, salió en los periódicos.

Claire se retorció las manos por debajo de la mesa.

—Porque eso era lo que creían —tomó aire y se enfrentó a la mirada de Peter —Escucha, tú no lo entiendes pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Hay alguien esperando mi llamada…

—¿Quién?¿Tu padre?¿Bennet? —Peter apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y le costó un esfuerzo inesperado dejarlas allí cuando vio la expresión asustada del rostro de Claire.

—¿Le conoces?

—Sí. Está muerto.

Claire ahogó un grito y su boca quedó entreabierta, los labios arrugados, como si no supiera si chillar o echarse a llorar. Su dolor le retumbó a Peter en la cabeza, incapaz de contener su poder de telepatía por alguna extraña razón. Oía los desgarradores pensamientos de Claire, dentro de él, muy dentro.

"_No puede ser. ¡No! Él no puede…¡no tiene sentido! ¡Hablé con él esta misma mañana! ¡No! ¡Mientes!_".

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó, secamente. A pesar de que Peter conocía el dolor que la abnegaba, Claire era una efigie de autodominio y frialdad.

—Parkman lo mató. Descubrió que tu padre ayudaba a ocultarse a la gente diferente.

"_¿Parkman?¿Cómo? Él ya sabía que mi padre ayudaba a la gente especial a desaparecer. ¿Por qué iba a matarle por eso ahora?"_

—Tal vez descubrió que te ocultaba a ti.

Claire se encogió visiblemente, la idea de que su padre hubiera podido morir por ella, horadándola por dentro. La culpabilidad, el miedo, el sufrimiento, escapándosele por los poros. Pero entonces vio que Peter la miraba y su rostro cambió en el acto. Ya no transmitía nada, sólo vacío. Su postura corporal, sin embargo, revelaba que estaba a la defensiva, tensa, lista para salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

—¿Trabajas para ellos? ¿Para la Compañía? —se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz e hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse —¿Para Nathan Petrelli?

Peter hizo una mueca, pero permaneció impasible.

—No.

"_¿Puedo creerte, Peter?"_

—En ese caso —Claire se levantó de la mesa, los labios le temblaban ligeramente —no tendrás ningún problema con que me vaya.

"_Necesito estar sola. Papá, muerto. No podré, no podré con esto. Papá. Es mi culpa, es todo mi culpa_".

No esperó respuesta de Peter, él tampoco se la dio, así que Claire se alejó rápidamente, sin mirar atrás. Salió del local y caminó a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos a borbotones. Se sentía mareada y tenía tantas lágrimas dentro que éstas le oprimían la frente y el pecho.

Su padre muerto. Muerto. Por ocultar a gente especial o por ocultarla a ella. Habían descubierto que estaba viva, eso le había dicho esa mañana. Claire debía haber imaginado en ese mismo instante que eso significa que no sólo irían a por ella, también a por Noah. A él lo habían encontrado y no tardarían mucho en dar con ella.

No estaba a salvo en Las Vegas, pensó mientras se encerraba en su habitación. Pero tampoco lo estaba en ningún otro lugar. Nadie pensaría que se iría a ocultar en un sitio así, tan frecuentado, y eso era una buena defensa, pero no pasaría mucho antes de que alguien la reconociera ahora que la Compañía sabía que estaba viva.

Además estaba Peter. Sí, la había salvado una vez pero era un extraño, no sabía si podía fiarse de él. Y si le había mentido, si en realidad estaba compinchado con la Compañía o trabajaba para el gobierno, a esas alturas estaría avisándoles de su paradero.

Debía marcharse. Ya. No podía permitirse llorar a su padre en ese momento o Noah abría muerto para nada. Así que sin dedicarle un pensamiento más, sin ser realmente consciente de que estaba llorando lágrimas amargas, Claire recogió los escasos objetos personales que había sacado de su mochila, abrió la puerta de su habitación y tras lanzar una mirada cautelosa a ambos lados del pasillo, salió.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse, pero sabía que no podía detenerse un momento. Por eso se limpió las lágrimas, cuadró los hombros y decidió que Tracy, su nueva identidad, era más valiente que ninguna de las anteriores porque esa vez era Noah quien había elegido su nombre. Y por él sobreviviría, otra vez, para que su muerte no hubiera sido en vano.

Llegó al hall del casino y se detuvo un instante tratando de aclararse la vista. Tenía los ojos tan húmedos que todo frente a ella era un remolino de color rojo, dorado y oscuro. Parpadeó con fuerza y las cosas se volvieron más nítidas a su alrededor.

Un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros acababan de entrar por la puerta principal. Había algo en su manera de caminar, tan coordinada, que hizo que Claire sospechara de inmediato. Después se dio cuenta de que uno acercaba la manga de su traje a los labios, como si fuese a hablarle a un micrófono disfrazado en forma de gemelo. Quizás fuese una paranoica pero su padre siempre le decían que podían permitirse ser paranoicos si eso les mantenía con vida. Y Claire le creía.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. Tomó el primer pasillo que encontró a la derecha, sus pasos rápidos amortiguados por las alfombras rojas que cubrían el suelo, mirando constantemente por encima de su hombro hacia atrás. Ya había llegado casi al final del corredor cuando vio a uno de los hombres trajeados al fondo, con los ojos clavados en ella.

¡La habían descubierto!

Claire metió el brazo por el otro asa de la mochila, y colocándosela a la espalda, echó a correr. Había un pasillo a cada lado y ella tomó instintivamente el de la derecha sin molestarse a mirar atrás. Sentía su corazón bombeando sangre y adrenalina a cada rincón de su cuerpo, los músculos en tensión, preparados para el ataque si la huida no resultaba.

No tenía miedo, a pesar de todo. No había podido permitirse estudiar una carrera en esos años, porque cada poco tenía que cambiarse de ciudad y de nombre, así que no podían traspasar sus expedientes. Su padre le había falsificado el certificado de estudios del instituto y con eso sólo había podido conseguir trabajo como camarera, cajera o niñera. Sin embargo, sí se había formado en algo.

Se había apuntado a clases de defensa personal a los pocos meses de dejar Odessa, y había continuado su formación intermitentemente allí donde fuera. Quizás era prácticamente imposible matarla, pero no dañarla, y Claire no pensaba limitarse a algo tan pasivo. Quería saber defenderse, protegerse de los fantasmas que la perseguían con algo más que tinte de pelo y una identidad falsa. Giró otro recodo y se encontró con un pasillo largo y pintado de blanco, con puertas a ambos lados que daban a los servicios.

Claire entró en los servicios más cercanos y tras comprobar que estaban completamente vacíos, se encerró en un water, subiéndose sobre la tapa para que nadie pudiera verle los pies. Una vez en lo alto, bajó con cuidado la cremallera de su mochila y extrajo una glock 17 en acabado negro mate. Colocó el dedo en el gatillo y trató de controlar su respiración agitada para escuchar mejor. Pasó casi un minuto sin oír nada, entonces la puerta de los servicios se abrió.

Alguien entró tan sigilosamente en la estancia que Claire apenas escuchó sus pasos. Entonces la puerta del water conjunto al suyo se abrió bruscamente, con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared del cubículo, haciendo temblar toda la estructura del que la guardaba a ella.

Tragó saliva y apuntó con mano firme a la puerta, preparada para disparar a quien la forzara. Pero justo en el instante en que la puerta se abría, en que el dedo de Claire comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre el gatillo, notó una mano cubriéndole la boca, otra agarrándola por la cintura, y de pronto se vio estrechada contra un cuerpo que la bajó al suelo de un salto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba arrinconada contra la pared del water que su perseguidor había abierto en primer lugar, con Peter pegado a ella. Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios torcidos pidiéndole silencio y luego apartó, muy despacio, la mano con que le tapaba la boca. La bajó y le quitó la pistola de los dedos, que Claire aún sostenía con rigidez y que había estado a punto de disparar de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, Peter no retiró la mano de la cintura ni se apartó un milímetro de ella. Permaneció mirándola fijamente, como si pretendiera hipnotizarla con esos ojos marrones tan intensos, pero Claire estaba demasiado alerta como para relajarse.

"_Nos descubrirán_".

Peter negó con la cabeza y le indicó que esperara con un gesto. Claire se estremeció cuando la puerta de otro water fue abierta de una patada. Podía ver los espejos de los lavabos desde su cubículo, y en él se reflejaba un hombre trajeado, forzando cada cubículo para comprobar que no había nadie dentro. Llevaba una pistola en la mano, con el cañón más grueso de lo normal. Claire se dio cuenta de que estaba cargada con dardos, no con balas, seguramente eran tranquilizantes.

Si se quedaban ahí, el hombre los vería cuando decidiera salir de allí. Peter negó con la cabeza como si le hubiera leído la mente –seguramente lo había hecho, en realidad –y señaló el espejo con un dedo. Claire siguió su dirección hasta el espejo que tenían en frente y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el reflejo le devolvía la imagen de un cubículo vacío. Como si no estuvieran allí.

Como si fuesen invisibles.

Peter volvió a asentir y Claire tomó nota mental de decirle que dejara de leer su mente, pero en ese instante el tipo que la había seguido se cargó la última puerta encontrando otro cubículo vacío. Se llevó la muñeca a la boca y dijo algo en voz baja, de lo que ella sólo identificó las palabras "sector" y "comprobado". Después volvió sobre sus pasos y Claire contuvo el aliento cuando éste lanzó una mirada exactamente al lugar en el que se encontraban pero no dio ninguna muestra de ver algo fuera de lo normal. Simplemente continuó con su camino y salió de los aseos, cerrando la puerta.

Entonces, Claire sintió como si un montón de nudos de tensión repartidos por todo el cuerpo se relajaran un poco. Poco, teniendo en cuenta que estaba literalmente atrapada entre la pared y Peter. Él no dio muestras de pretender apartarse y Claire se sentía demasiado abrumada y agotada por todo lo que había sucedido ese día para forcejear con él, así que permaneció inmóvil.

Tampoco se estaba tan mal, pensándolo bien. El aroma de Peter le llenó de golpe el olfato, como si la adrenalina de la persecución le hubiera anulado ese sentido hasta entonces. Olía bien, una mezcla entre colonia, gomina y algo más, algo suyo.

No le había visto sonreír desde hacía cinco años, pero Claire aún recordaba esa sonrisa inocente, sorprendida, que le dedicó cuando ella le dijo su nombre y le dio las gracias. Una sonrisa un poco torcida, imperfecta pero deslumbrante.

En cambio, el hombre que tenía a unos centímetros de ella no parecía ser de los que sonreían. No le importaba, tampoco ella lo hacía muy a menudo.

De pronto se preguntó si él estaría "escuchando" todo eso, y se sintió un poco avergonzada. También un poco traidora al recordar a Andy. No debía seguir por ahí.

— ¿Por qué me has salvado? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema y porque necesitaba saberlo.

Peter la soltó entonces. Retiró dedo a dedo de su cintura y dio un paso atrás, lo justo para darle a Claire su espacio personal.

—Aún no te he salvado, tengo que sacarte de aquí primero. El casino estará lleno de agentes de la Compañía. Vamos.

Peter la cogió por una muñeca y tiró de ella para sacarla del cubículo, pero Claire no pensaba irse a ninguna parte sin una respuesta.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿por qué lo haces? —le preguntó, negándose a avanzar y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"_Necesito saber si puedo fiarme de ti. Dime que puedo hacerlo. Estoy sola_".

Peter cerró un instante los ojos al oír los pensamientos de Claire. No lo hacía intencionadamente pero parecía que de vez en cuando no podía evitarlo, como si su subconsciente activara su poder a pesar de él. Como si quisiera saber _todo_ lo que pasaba por esa cabeza.

—Supongo que no puedo dejar de hacerlo —dijo y alzó los ojos para enfrentar los de Claire.

Le puso la pistola en una mano y Claire la cogió, sorprendida, pero relajó el cuerpo permitiendo que Peter la pudiera guiar de nuevo.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él de todos modos. Quizás el sistema que le había mantenido vivo tantos años (actuar primero, dar explicaciones después) no iba a funcionar con ella.

—Sí.

Entonces Peter le puso una mano en la cintura –le dio la sensación de que Claire encogía el estomago bajo su tacto –cerró los ojos con fuerza y los dos desaparecieron de los baños del Casino. Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

* * *

Ya hemos tenido un poco de acción :) Ya explicaré un poco más adelante como fue el asunto de Claire fingiendo su muerte. Pero he pensado que si simplemente desaparecía el cuerpo, no la hubieran dado por muerta, sólo por desaparecida. Así que tuvo que "morir" de verdad. Así Peter pensó que no había podido salvarla, como el resto del mundo. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, a partir de ahora paire por un tubo. ¡Gracias a Faby, a Sig y a Thamy Claire Peter Winchester por leer :D! Si hay alguien más por ahí, me alegraría que me lo hiciera saber. Gracias de antemano,

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	3. Capítulo 3

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Claire abrió los ojos a una habitación desconocida, cubierta de penumbra. En realidad estaba en un apartamento gris, con Peter a su lado. La escasa luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas y con los cristales rotos le permitía ver lo que había a su alrededor. Parecían encontrarse en un enorme salón polvoriento y gris. La pintura se caía a cachos de las paredes llenas de grietas y apenas había muebles, sólo un sofá desvencijado y una mesa de madera llena de arañazos. Alrededor de las ventanas, la pintura estaba oscurecida, como si hubiera estado en contacto con llamas. El lugar parecía haber sobrevivido a una explosión.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Peter giró al rostro hacia Claire.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Traernos aquí —Claire se acercó a la mesa y la tocó levemente con los dedos, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no estaba dentro de una ilusión —Hace un segundo estábamos en Las Vegas y ahora estamos… —se interrumpió y le miró, desconfiada —No sé dónde estamos.

—Puedo moverme por el espacio y el tiempo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, las pupilas casi cubiertas por sus espesas pestañas.

—¿Puedes volverte invisible y además te teletransportas? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Aún tenía la glock en la mano y había una puerta a apenas dos metros a la derecha.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa torcida y la cicatriz que atravesaba su el rostro pareció resaltar aún más.

—Absorbo los poderes de la gente especial.

—¿Se…los quitas? —Claire dio un paso hacia la puerta sin romper el contacto visual con él.

—No. Simplemente me contagio de ellos —dio un paso para acercarse a ella —Claire, no soy Sylar.

Claire se quedó muy quieta, sin aflojar la mano en torno al arma. "_Me estoy volviendo loca. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza_".

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, para ganar tiempo. Nunca había oído hablar de nadie que se contagiara de los poderes de otros, sólo de alguien que los robaba. Sylar. Pero se suponía que Sylar estaba muerto y Peter le había salvado la vida dos veces. Tenía que relajarse y confiar por una vez, no es que tuviera muchas alternativas. Sin embargo, llevaba tantos años viviendo alerta, buscando dobles intenciones en cada comentario, sospechando sistemáticamente de cada persona, que era difícil renunciar a eso. La desconfianza formaba parte de su personalidad.

Peter se acercó hasta una de las ventanas y miró por ella largamente antes de responder.

—En Nueva York, en la zona afectada por la explosión. Nadie vive en quince kilómetros a la redonda de aquí.

—¿Esta casa es tuya?

Peter cerró la mano sobre el marco de la ventana con expresión adusta, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Una figura vestida de negro, solitaria, enigmática. Así le veía Claire.

—Sí —murmuró él. Podría decirse que era suya. Era el piso que había pertenecido a Charles Deveraux, el lugar a donde Peter había ido a refugiarse cinco años atrás, después de explotar. Después de las labores de rescate y búsqueda de cuerpos, toda esa zona de la ciudad se había convertido en un cementerio silencioso, tan sólo habitado por edificios calcinados o a medio derruir. Nadie le había molestado allí, así pasó meses. Solo, incomunicado y carcomido por la culpabilidad y el dolor.

Cuando se atrevió a regresar a la mansión de los Petrelli que había sobrevivido a la explosión, no le dijo a nadie dónde había estado ese tiempo. Ni siquiera a Nathan ni a su madre.

—Y ahora…¿cuál es el plan?

La voz de Claire sacó a Peter de sus amargos pensamientos, casi había olvidado que no estaba solo. La miró un instante, antes de volver a la contemplación del paisaje nocturno. Las siluetas grises y maltratadas de los viejos rascacielos.

—No hay plan. Sólo descansa. Hay una cama tras la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Claire guardó la glock en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila, pero no se separó de ella.

—No tengo sueño —mintió —Si no te importa, voy a tomar un poco el aire.

"_Aún tengo que decidir si me quedo o si me voy"._

Peter la escuchó, su lucha interna sobre si confiar en él o no, pero no pensaba dejar que se marchara. Si salía de la zona cero de la catástrofe los hombres de Nathan darían con ella en menos de un día.

—Sube por las escaleras del fondo, el piso tiene ático y una gran terraza —la miró fijamente, haciéndole saber silenciosamente que estaba al tanto de sus intenciones —Allí podrás tomar el aire.

Claire apretó los labios, captando el mensaje. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Peter subió por una oxidada escalera de caracol. Cada peldaño chirriaba a su paso y la estructura se balanceaba suavemente hacia los lados bajo su peso. Quizás a una chica que pudiera partirse la crisma le hubiera preocupado, pero Claire subió sin inmutarse.

Peter le había dicho la verdad. Había un ático inmenso con la desnuda estructura metálica de lo que probablemente en su día hubiera sido un invernadero. Aún quedaban rastros de cristal y cerámica con por el suelo, junto con los soportes de maceteros de metal en los que ya sólo quedaba tierra sucia y llena de cascotes. A la derecha del invernadero sobrevivía el esqueleto de una puerta, que en su día habría sido de cristal. Claire sólo tuvo que empujarla para salir a una terraza de aire señorial, con anaqueles tallados.

Se acercó hasta el borde y posó las manos sobre la piedra. La vista de la antigua Nueva York era devastadora. Destrucción, edificios semiderruidos, inmensas escombreras. Todo gris, todo muerto, todo quieto.

Contemplando esa visión sobrecogedora, Claire recordó que su vida no era la única que había sido mutilada.

**o0o**

Cuando Claire subió al ático, Peter posó una mano extendida sobre la pared. Se oyó un chispazo y las bombillas del techo se encendieron, iluminando la instancia. Se estaba desabrochando un botón del largo abrigo cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo.

Antes de leerlo en la pantalla, Peter ya sabía quién le estaba llamando.

—Peter —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea —¿Está contigo?

Peter ser acercó a la ventana, suponiendo que Claire estaría asomada a la terraza, justo por encima de él.

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes de quién hablo.

Se apartó de la ventana y no respondió.

—Claire Bennet —pronunció la voz, impaciente.

—Déjala en paz, Nathan —amenazó Peter, en un tono bajo pero duro.

—No queremos hacerle daño, sólo queremos ficharla. Es por su propio bien.

—No es peligrosa, no puede dañar a nadie con su poder. No necesitas tenerla controlada.

—Pete.

—No me llames así —le interrumpió, alzando la voz.

Se hizo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea, como si Nathan estuviera meditando qué responder.

—Está bien, Peter. Creo que estarás de acuerdo con que he sido muy indulgente contigo —el tono amistoso y pacífico había desaparecido. Ahora sonaba enfadado —Te he dejado en paz todos estos años y ni siquiera te he sometido a la Ley Linderman cuando los dos sabemos que tú sí eres peligroso. Mentí al mundo entero por ti, Peter.

No obtuvo réplica.

—Me lo debes. Dame a Claire Bennet —Nathan habló despacio y claro, enfatizando cada sílaba y llenándola de exigencia —No te lo repetiré.

—No. Claire está conmigo. Olvídala —y sin esperar respuesta, Peter colgó. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo y se dirigió al ático, a buscar a Claire.

**o0o**

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde su último día como chica normal. Entonces millones de personas no habían muerto en la Gran Manzana y ella aún iba al instituto como una más. Había ganado el titulo de Reina de las Fiestas, probablemente el último acto de frivolidad de su vida, y había un partido en su instituto al que asistiría todo el mundo, pero su padre la había castigado. Ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué. Sí recordaba que Zach (Zach, el último amigo verdadero que había tenido, el único que lo había sabido todo sobre ella) la había convencido para escaparse e ir a la celebración, también recordaba que le había dado un puñetazo a Jackie, su amiga de la infancia, el día anterior. El por qué ya no lo sabía con claridad.

Así que llegó corriendo a los vestuarios para ponerse su traje de animadora y unirse a la multitud. Tenía quince años y hacía sólo unas semanas que sabía que era indestructible, no se le podía pedir mucho más.

Entonces había aparecido ese hombre, Sylar, el cabrón que destruyó su vida. Si Peter Petrelli no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Sylar le hubiera partido el cráneo a la mitad, pero de pronto pasó de estar aplastada contra una pared a correr por los pasillos vacíos del instituto, impulsada por un terror que le impedía sentir dolor y razonar. Cuando salió del edificio y se chocó con alguien, sintió un ataque pánico que la cegó y le impidió gritar, pero pronto reconoció la figura sólida de su padre, y llorando se le echó en los brazos, muerta de alivio.

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación, estaba desdibujado en la mente de Claire. Su padre le había aconsejado, cuando la dejó con el Haitiano, cuatro mudas y un beso en la frente a kilómetros de Texas, que no volviera a pensar en eso. Que lo olvidara, que tratara de borrar de su mente quince años de existencia porque de lo contrario no podría sobrevivir.

Era como pedirle a alguien que se borrara el color de los ojos o que se obligara a dejar de parpadear. Claire no podía olvidarlo, no lo esencial.

Recibió tal torrente de información en unos minutos que a pesar de obedecer por palabra las órdenes de su padre, Claire no tuvo claro lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Noah, con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió que se diera la vuelta y le hundió un puñal en la nuca.

Sólo fueron un par de segundos de dolor, pero fue entonces cuando Claire realmente filtró lo que su padre le había dicho. Que era especial, que tenía poderes y que ese hombre había intentado matarla por eso. Para volverse invulnerable, inmortal. Sin embargo, él no era el único peligro. Existía una compañía que perseguía a la gente como ella, una compañía para la que él trabajaba y a la que le había ocultado su existencia hasta entonces. Pero no podría seguir haciéndolo, no después del ataque de Sylar –pues así se llamaba el asesino –y si daban con ella se la llevarían lejos y llevarían a cabo todo tipo de experimentos. No viviría sino dentro de una celda, sometida a un trato animal, cruel.

Y sólo había una manera de evitar eso: fingir su propia muerte. Claire, demasiado impresionada para pensar con claridad había imaginado algo como tirarse al suelo y no moverse hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Pero era mucho más difícil que eso.

Cuando despertó, fue como si alguien hubiera vuelto a enchufarla a una toma de corriente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y aspiró una desesperada bocanada de aire. Miró a su alrededor, confusa y desorientada para encontrarse entre los brazos de su padre, en el asiento trasero de un coche que conducía un nombre negro que había visto alguna vez.

Claire acogió con incredulidad la noticia de que todo el mundo en Odessa la daba por muerta. Esa misma mañana habían celebrado su funeral. No había sospechoso de su asesinato, nunca lo habría. Su caso se convertiría en una leyenda local.

Nadie podía saber que había sobrevivido, ni su madre, ni Lyle, ni Zach. Absolutamente nadie más que ellos tres. Si intentaba ponerse en contacto con ellos, no sólo la descubrirían, sino que la Compañía tomaría represarías contra ellos.

Durante todos esos años, la Compañía había sido como el hombre del saco para Claire. Había aprendido a temerles, más desde que Nathan Petrelli los había anexado a su órgano de gobierno y les dirigía personalmente. Cada vez tenían más libertades, más poder. Cada vez las leyes a las que acogían se volvían más duras.

La gente como ella tenía prohibido procrear. Todo los "especiales" debían entregarse voluntariamente a la Compañía para ser examinados. Si se les consideraba inofensivos eran devueltos a la calle, aunque siempre vigilados. Si por el contrario eran tomados como un peligro para la seguridad nacional, simplemente desaparecían. Nadie tenía claro a dónde se los llevaban. Se hablaba de cárceles de alta seguridad o de ejecuciones en masa.

Todos los que no se entregaban voluntariamente eran perseguidos y duramente penados, así como aquellos civiles que colaboraran con ellos. Su padre había ayudado a mucha gente especial a ocultarse durante todo ese tiempo.

Ella había perdido a su padre, a la única familia que le quedaba. Muchos a su única esperanza.

Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en sí misma y en lo que iba a hacer. La Compañía ya conocía su existencia, se había iniciado la caza de brujas. No podría ocultarse eternamente.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos oscuros cuando escuchó, muy leves, unos pasos a su espalda. Se volvió rapidez, su mano dirigiéndose sola al bolsillo de la mochila donde guardaba la glock. La detuvo sobre la cremallera al ver a Peter, pero permaneció tensa aún.

Él tampoco parecía muy relajado, es más, sus rasgos estaban aún más endurecidos, la cicatriz parecía más cortante y profunda que nunca, atravesándole el rostro mortalmente serio.

—¿Quién, a parte de tu padre, sabía que te dirigías a Las Vegas? —le preguntó, a bocajarro.

Claire tardó unos segundos en responder, sorprendida por su crudeza.

—Nadie, ni siquiera él lo sabía. El plan original era que fuera a Arkansas pero… —Claire se interrumpió, paralizada por el miedo —¡Andy! ¡Él vino a Las Vegas conmigo!

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si le habían cogido? ¡Todo por su culpa! Había sido una maldita egoísta y una tremenda estúpida al pedirle que se fugara con ella, y ahora…

—¿Andy? —Peter repitió el nombre, que le dejó un sabor extraño en la lengua —¿Quién es Andy?

—Mi prometido —Claire ya se había echado la mochila al hombre y aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, parecía haber tomado una resolución —O lo era. Vino a las Vegas conmigo pero se fue esta mañana, regresó a Midland.

—Debió decirles dónde estabas, eso explica que dieran contigo tan rápido.

—Andy nunca haría eso.

Defenderle fue un acto reflejo. El Andy que conocía jamás haría nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro pero… ese mismo día había descubierto que su prometida era "especial". Que era una fugitiva perseguida por el gobierno desde hacía años y que por ende, le había convertido en cómplice. Seguramente estaría furioso con ella y con razón, pero aún así, se resistía a creer que la delatara. No, lo más probable era que le hubiera _obligado_.

—¿Crees…crees que le han hecho daño? —preguntó, la voz entrecortada.

Peter mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, pero precisamente fue eso lo que dio la pista definitiva a Claire.

—Tengo que verle —dijo y se encaminó hacia el invernadero, pero Peter extendió un brazo a la altura de su pecho, impidiéndole el paso.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Les haya dicho la verdad voluntariamente, bajo tortura o por otros medios, si no está muerto estarán vigilándole. Saben donde vivías, es lo único que tienen de ti. Vigilarán Midland durante meses, durante años si hace falta, para encontrarte.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Claire, con rabia —¡No soy tan importante!¡No soy peligrosa!

—El presidente tiene interés en ti —replicó Peter, dejándose llevar por el enfado. Ni bien pronunció esas palabras se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Claire había entrecerrado los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando dudaba de él. Peter no podía contarle que Nathan era su hermano, jamás se fiaría de él si lo sabía.

—Lo sé —dijo escuetamente.

Ella alzó la barbilla en un gesto de desafío.

—Me da igual. Pienso ir a ver a Andy —rodeó el brazo extendido y siguió caminando. Atravesó el invernadero a toda velocidad y bajó de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera de caracol, pensando en cómo salir de la ciudad y llegar a Midland sin que nadie la viera. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, Peter ya estaba allí, apoyado sobre la puerta de salida. Estaba claro que no iba a dejarla marcharse por las buenas. Bien, ya encontraría un modo de salir. Ser indestructible tenía sus ventajas: no siempre necesitaba usar las puertas.

—Escucha, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero nadie te ha dado mi guardia y custodia.

Peter la observó directamente, impasible al tono irritado de Claire, que no aguantó por mucho tiempo su mirada. Era como si estuviera leyendo dentro de ella con fría objetividad.

—Espera unos días a que las cosas se calmen —dijo él al cabo, en un tono más suave de lo que cabría esperar —Entonces te llevaré a Midland, ahora es demasiado peligroso.

Claire sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sólo lo decía para que se tranquilizara y así tenerla más controlada. Si tenía la esperanza de conseguir lo que quería, se volvería más dócil, se conformaría.

Ella se había conformado una y otra vez durante esos años. Con una vida de mentira, con los constantes cambios de identidad. Pero en eso, no iba a ceder.

Sin embargo, sabía que Peter tampoco lo haría, por mucho que ella se quejara. Así que decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—Está bien —mintió y se aseguró de relajar su postura corporal cuanto pudo para dar más credibilidad a la farsa. Quería que pareciera que se había rendido —¿Dónde has dicho que puedo dormir?

No estaba segura de que Peter se lo hubiera tragado, pero al menos sintió que había conquistado una pequeña victoria cuando él la guió hasta la habitación de la que le había hablado con anterioridad. Sólo había un somier cubierto por un pequeño colchón con una manta doblada encima. Una mesa que cojeaba completaba el mobiliario.

Claire echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y posó su mochila sobre la mesa. Después se volvió hacia Peter, que estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, y se las apañó la forzar una sonrisa débil.

—Buenas noches —dijo, agarrando el manillar de la puerta. El mensaje era claro: lárgate.

Peter dio un paso atrás y tenía un brillo suspicaz en los ojos. Sin embargo, sólo dijo "_Buenas noches, Claire_" y ella le perdió de vista al cerrar puerta con suavidad.

Después se volvió y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. Estaba apuntalada con unos tablones de madera, si quería salir por ahí tendría que arrancarlos. Probó a tirar de ellos sin aplicar demasiada fuerza, sólo quería calibrar cuánto le costaría desclavarlos, pero después de que no se menearan ni un ápice por mucho que tironeara, dejó de intentarlo, fastidiada.

Seguramente Peter había pensado en eso. Sólo le quedaba una posibilidad: esperar a que Peter se durmiera y salir entonces sigilosamente por la primera ventana que encontrara. No obstante, Claire no creía que su carcelero se lo fuera a poner tan fácil.

Frustrada, se dejó caer en la cama. El somier chirriaba y el colchón parecía un saco de patatas pero bastó para que Claire se diera cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Llevaba todo el día en tensión, con los nervios a flor de piel. Había dejado Midland esa misma mañana. Andy la había abandonado. Peter había dado con ella. Noah había muerto. La Compañía había estado a punto de atraparla. Y ahora estaba en Nueva York, en un piso en ruinas, atrapada y desesperada por saber si la única persona que le quedaba (ni siquiera eso) se encontraba bien o también había muerto por su culpa.

En un acto instintivo, Claire se encogió sobre sí misma y con una mano tomó el extremo de la manta y se la echó por encima. Pensó en Noah, pensó en Andy, y se echó a llorar todo lo silenciosamente que pudo.

Peter, al otro lado de la puerta, la escuchó a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Cerró las manos con fuerza y se planteó durante unos segundos entrar en la habitación y hacer algo, lo que fuera, para que Claire no se sintiera tan mal. Finalmente decidió no hacerlo y se alejó, para darle un poco de intimidad.

Se sentó en el sofá, posicionado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Claire.

No durmió en toda la noche. Tampoco aflojó los puños.

* * *

Brevemente, necesitaba aclarar cómo Claire fingió su muerte. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que qué "muriera" de verdad, como ya hizo una vez y se despertó en el depositó. Noah la rescató antes del entierro y se la llevó de Odessa con el Haitiano. A partir de ahí Claire estuvo escapando hasta el punto que vimos en la serie. Tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo va a seguir el fic, espero que no llegue hasta los 10 capítulos. Como parece que ya no sé escribir nada largo sin trama xD (¡maldita sea!) habrá también acción, poderes y enfrentamientos con Sylar. A partir de ahora empieza la marcha, prometido.

Muchisimas gracias por leer el fic!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	4. Capítulo 4

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Claire despertó al amanecer, privilegios de no tener cortinas ni ventana. La claridad iluminaba su habitación en una suerte de tono gris. Intentó desperezarse y se dio cuenta de que le dolía la espalda y de que estaba congelada. Notaba un vacío enorme en el estomago: no recordaba cuando había probado bocado por última vez.

Se estiró y salió de la cama sigilosamente. Ya conseguiría algo de comer por el camino, pero ahora su prioridad era regresar a Midland con Andy. Tomó su mochila, se peinó con las manos y se acercó de puntillas a la puerta.

Esperaba que Peter estuviera dormido, pero al girar con suavidad el pomo de la puerta y empujarla lo justo para otear el apartamento, le encontró sentado en un sofá frente a su habitación. La miraba fijamente, oscuro y silencioso, como si hubiese estado esperando que saliera a escondidas de la habitación.

Por un instante, Claire se sintió avergonzada como una niña a la que habían cazado en plena travesura, pero después cuadró los hombros y adquirió una expresión desafiante. Era libre, no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas.

—He comprado café y donuts —dijo Peter, aún sin dejar de mirarla de _esa_ manera. Señaló dos vasos de plástico junto a unas bolsas de papel que despedían un agradable aroma.

Las tripas de Claire rugieron, pero no se ablandó. Soltó su mochila y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Desayunó en silencio y ni siquiera miró a Peter cuando éste la imitó. Podía sentir su mirada, cosquilleándole en la piel de un modo que le producía ganas de rascarse. Sin embargo, no cedió ni se dignó a mirarle, tan sólo siguió masticando con furia y bebiendo largos sorbos de café.

—Claire —murmuró él en tono conciliador.

—Quiero ir a ver a Andy —repitió ella obcecadamente.

—Ir ahora sería lo mismo que entregarte directamente a la Compañía.

—No me importa —pronunció, palabra a palabra, acompañando su voz de una mirada fiera.

—No irás.

Peter fue categórico. Claire podría haber argumentado que él no era nadie para decirle qué podía o no podía hacer, que ella no era su prisionera y que sí, le agradecía que le hubiera salvado la vida pero eso no le daba derecho a decidir por ella. Pero sabía que sería inútil. Su única opción era escapar.

Por si acaso, Claire se puso su sudadera más ancha y guardó en sus bolsillos la glock 17, su nueva identificación y tarjetas de crédito y todo el dinero que llevaba encima. Pensaba aprovechar el menor descuido del hombre que parecía haberse erigido su carcelero para arrojarse por una ventana o forzar la puerta, así que debía estar preparada.

Sin embargo, durante el resto del día Peter no bajó la guardia. Bastaba con que Claire se acercara a la puerta o que mirara evaluativamente hacia una ventana para que Peter apareciera en su campo de visión, serio y amenazante. Era como si le leyera la mente.

Barajó la opción de lanzarse terraza abajo, pero cuando subió al ático, Peter ya estaba allí, sentado sobre la barandilla con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío.

—Quiero estar sola —masculló Claire, irritada por ver su plan frustrado de nuevo.

—No te molestaré.

Claire se tragó una ácida réplica y se acercó a la barandilla, rindiéndose. Si regresaba a la planta baja, seguramente se encontraría a Peter sentado sobre el sofá o apoyado contra el marco de la ventana por la que fuera más fácil huir.

No entendía por qué se tomaba tantas molestias con ella, por qué estaba tan empeñado en tenerla allí enclaustrada. ¿Verdaderamente la estaba protegiendo? ¿O la estaba reteniendo por alguna otra razón? Todo lo que tenía que ver con Peter era una incógnita.

Ni siquiera sabía su apellido, mucho menos por qué la salvaba una y otra vez. Ella no era nadie para él.

Sin embargo, sí lo era para el presidente. Eso le había dicho. "_El presidente tiene interés en ti_" habían sido sus palabras exactas. Se había acabado la libertad vigilada, ahora era una fugitiva con todas las de la Ley y si la atrapaban, se convertiría en otro expediente clasificado del que no volverían a saber jamás. Y no quedaría nadie para preguntar por ella.

Se sentía perdida, preocupada y sola. No dejaba de pensar en lo que su padre le habría dicho que hiciera de estar vivo. ¿Averiguar cómo se encontraba Andy? ¿Quedarse con Peter? ¿No fiarse ni de él ni de nadie?

Lo que no habría querido que hiciera era sentarse a llorar su pérdida, pero Claire siempre había sido un poco desobediente a su manera. Pensar que ya no volvería a ver más a Noah con sus gafas de concha y sus verrugas le dolía tanto que creía que se partiría en pedazos.

Lo único estable en su vida había desaparecido para siempre. Claire podía regenerarse por fuera y apenas sentía el dolor físico. Había cambiado de identidad y había mentido tanto durante los últimos años que podría trabajar como espía. Su padre le había enseñado a sobrevivir sucediera lo que sucediera, le había indicado qué hacer cuando se viera en peligro, a dónde huir. La había preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para seguir viviendo sin él.

Sin decir palabra, Claire Bennet volvió a su habitación y se encerró dentro para otra sesión de llanto a media voz.

Despertó al día siguiente muy temprano, con los ojos hinchados y un terrible dolor de cabeza. No le hizo falta abrir la puerta para saber que Peter estaría al otro lado, vigilándola como si fuera un pececito de colores atrapado en un acuario.

No obstante, durante la noche, Claire había reafirmado su decisión. La única persona que le quedaba en ese mundo era Andy y él podría estar en peligro por su culpa. No descansaría hasta saber que se encontraba bien.

Guardó de nuevo la glock y algunas de sus pertenencias en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió de su dormitorio. Peter no estaba en el sofá frente a su puerta como el día anterior, sino que miraba por una ventana con expresión ausente. Los mortecinos rayos del sol despertando le caían directamente sobre la cara. Giró el rostro para verla y la saludó brevemente con un movimiento de cabeza antes de volver a su contemplación.

En otro momento, Claire hubiera pagado por saber qué estaba pensando, pero no en ese. No pensaba resignarse más a que otros gobernaran su vida, había decidido tomar el control. Así que sin mediar palabra subió por las bamboleantes escaleras de caracol y atravesó el invernadero en ruinas con decisión.

El corazón le latió de alivio al no encontrar a Peter en la terraza, pero la sensación duró poco al percatarse de que estaba justo detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia él y retrocedió un par de pasos, aproximándose a la barandilla.

No podría retenerla esa vez.

—Claire —murmuró en tono disuasor y dio un paso hacia ella.

Se miraron fijamente por unos largos segundos y a Claire le dio la impresión de que Peter conocía al detalle sus intenciones pero le dio igual. Agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero eso era algo que tenía que hacer.

—Adiós, Peter —le dijo. Y sin perder tiempo, pasó las piernas por encima de la barandilla y saltó.

Se sintió caer en el acto, como un meteorito derribado por la gravedad. Y aunque sabía que no moriría y que el dolor sólo sería momentáneo, Claire no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y estremecerse, moviendo los brazos y las piernas en el aire mientras su cuerpo caía y caía y la sensación de vértigo le llenaba el estómago y el zumbido del viento los oídos. Apretó los dientes y esperó, cortando al aire como una pértiga dispuesta a clavarse muy hondo en el suelo.

De pronto sintió un impacto que hizo que se le escapara el oxígeno de los pulmones, pero supo que no había chocado contra el suelo. Sino contra algo menos firme y más envolvente, contra un pecho y unos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza interrumpiendo su caída. La sensación de vértigo y el rugido del viento desaparecieron. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en mitad de la desolada Nueva York con Peter. Él la sostenía con fuerza y estaba obviamente furioso, con los ojos marrones ardiendo y los dientes apretados.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa inocente carente de humor.

—Así que —observó —también vuelas.

Peter alzó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera contenerse para no decir algo desagradable. Al final negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

—Estás loca. Conseguirás que nos maten.

Y sin más, tomó impulso y salieron propulsados hacia las nubes.

**o0o**

No hablaron en todo el viaje a Midland, aunque les hubiera costado escucharse debido al viento que les zumbaba en los oídos por la velocidad que llevaban. Sin embargo, Claire se sintió mejor de lo que se había sentido en días. Peter la sujetaba con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho y su calor humano le llegaba aún a través de la ropa, aún a pesar del viento que se lo intentaba robar.

Parecía que había pasado una vida desde la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de otro ser humano, al menos de esa manera. Solía sucederle cada vez que cambiaba de identidad. Era como si su vida pasada se convirtiera automáticamente en la vida de otra mujer con la que simplemente compartía recuerdos. No eran suyos ni siquiera, eran de alguien que no existía. Cada abrazo, cada beso, habían sido de mentira, como si sólo los hubiera soñado.

Hacía tanto que no era Claire, simplemente Claire, ella misma, en los brazos de nadie que la idea hizo que se sintiera vulnerable. Sin embargo, no quería apartarse.

Peter lo leyó en su mente y la abrazó con más fuerza de manera automática, a pesar de seguir furioso. Probablemente como resultado de su "excursión" los dos acabaran encerrados o muertos. ¿Quería arriesgar su vida, toda su existencia por una mujer prácticamente desconocida?

Cuando la vio saltar del ático del apartamento de Deveaux y se lanzó tras ella, ya entonces, supo que sí.

—Ahí, es ahí.

Claire le señaló con un dedo un edificio que estaban sobrevolando. Era la típica construcción prefabricada, con forma de caja de zapatos, paredes coloridas y un cartel de neón que prometía café, tarta de manzana y periódicos del día.

Por precaución, Peter se alejó del lugar para aterrizar. Tomaron tierra en un pequeño callejón cercano, lleno de cubos de basura apestosos y de trozos de cartón. Claire se soltó con rapidez, impaciente por reunirse con su amado, pero Peter la retuvo un instante, de mal humor.

—Espera. El edificio estará vigilado. Te he traído a ver a tu novio pero haremos las cosas a mí manera.

No hubo un _"¿De acuerdo?"_ al final, Peter no estaba negociando con ella. Le estaba dando un ultimátum. Si Claire no le obedecía, se la llevaría volando. Eso estaba implícito en su mirada intransigente, en su rostro atravesado por una profunda cicatriz.

Ella se puso seria y asintió.

—Bien, yo iré delante y no te separarás de mí —Peter apresó una de las muñecas de Claire y cerró la mano en torno a ella como si se tratara de una esposa. Ella sintió un leve estremecimiento y se dio cuenta de que debían de haberse vuelto invisibles.

Peter la guió por las conocidas calles de Midland, evitando a los transeúntes con los que se topaban por el camino. Como había imaginado, eran invisibles. Nadie les miraba ni les prestaba la más mínima atención. Era como si no estuvieran allí. Después de cruzar un par de calles se plantaron frente al Joe's Coffee y Claire sintió un estremecimiento. Lo había abandonado dos días atrás pero se sentía como si estuviera volviendo a un lugar que no había pisado en años, algo así como su primer colegio. Reconoció los coches de Helen, Joe y la furgoneta de Andy aparcados fuera y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Andy, su coche que estaba allí. No significaba necesariamente que estuviera vivo, pero eso le daba esperanzas.

—Espera —Peter no le dio ni tiempo de lanzarse hacia el bar como pensaba hacer. Aumentó la presión en torno a su muñeca y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes.

El sonido fue como el de un cassette rallado, escupiendo toda la cinta. Un estremecimiento en el estómago y ¡zas! el mundo a su alrededor se había parado. Los peatones, los coches. Estaban dentro de una película en pause.

Claire miró a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —le preguntó.

—Convencerte de que esto es un suicidio —replicó él con aspereza.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa esquiva y tiró de Peter hacia el interior del café. Sonó una campanilla cuando abrieron la puerta pero ninguno de los clientes o trabajadores del bar la escuchó. Estaban todos congelados con la taza de café en los labios, la boca abierta o las manos moviéndose en el aire en plena conversación.

Andy estaba allí, tras la barra, paralizado mientras limpiaba la superficie con un paño. No parecía herido de ninguna manera pero su expresión era triste, sus ojos azules no tenían brillo. Claire se libró de Peter y corrió hacia él, temblando de alivio al darse cuenta de que estaba vivo y de que no tenía ningún rasguño. Quizás después de todo no habían ido a por él.

Su primer impulso fue el de besarle, pero logró contenerse al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Andy la había dejado después de que ella le mintiera y le pusiera en peligro. Por mucho que le doliera, era justo.

Sintió humedad en los ojos, enturbiándole la visión, y se giró para que Peter no pudiera verla.

—¿Puedo…puedo hablar con él? —le preguntó, aún dándole la espalda.

Peter alzó una ceja y valoró su petición. Su _querido_ novio estaba vivo, ya lo había comprobado. Habían tentado demasiado a la suerte presentándose allí y lo más sensato sería largarse a toda velocidad. Claire tendría que quedarse sin su reencuentro apasionado o su tanda de reproches.

"_Por favor. Necesito comprobar que no le han hecho nada por mi culpa. Necesito saber que me perdona_".

Los pensamientos de Claire eran tan intensos que hicieron que a Peter le doliera la cabeza. Su jaqueca y su mal humor empeoraron cuando a regañadientes se acercó al novio de la chica y le tocó levemente, devolviéndole el movimiento.

Andy parpadeó y dio un respingo al ver a Claire frente a él. Retrocedió un paso y ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba congelado. Su prometida había aparecido de la nada frente a él y la acompañaba un tipo extraño, con cara de tener un mal día y aire peligroso.

—Claire —balbuceó y el paño con el que había estado restregando la barra se le cayó de las manos.

—Oh, Andy —Claire puso las manos sobre la barra, resistiendo el impulso de tocarle —¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

Andy abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de responder, logrando que Peter resoplara de impaciencia y se metiera las manos en los bolsillos, irritado.

—Yo…no, no. Cuando regresé a Midland había unos tipos esperándome en nuestro piso. Dijeron que trabajaban para el presidente. Me…me preguntaron por ti —murmuró, parecía sentirse avergonzado, pero mantuvo las distancias con Claire.

Ella suspiró un instante y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero la reemplazó rápidamente por una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No te preocupes, Andy. No me importa que me delataras, lo entiendo.

—¡No! —el joven se acercó un poco a Claire, la barra interponiéndose entre los dos —No les dije nada. Les dije que te habías marchado repentinamente pero que no sabía a donde. Pienso que no me creyeron pero no me hicieron más preguntas. ¿Estás…estás bien? ¿Y quién es ese? —preguntó, mirando a Peter con desconfianza.

—Claire, no tenemos tiempo —les interrumpió Peter. Claire le miró un instante pero luego volvió toda su atención hacia Andy.

—Gracias, Andy —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —Lamento mucho haberte metido en todo esto, no debí haberte pedido que me acompañaras. Pero no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Él es un amigo, me está ayudando a esconderme de los hombres de Petrelli.

—Claire —la urgió Peter entre dientes.

—Ya voy —masculló ella. Se puso de puntillas y se inclinó sobre la barra para acercarse a Andy. Él de pronto pareció comprender que probablemente esa sería la última vez que vería a Sandra, a la mujer con la que había pensado casarse, y todo su miedo se disolvió como una aspirina en un vaso de agua. Se acercó a ella, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y la besó.

Peter miró al techo y luego a cualquier otra parte para escapar de esa visión. ¿No entendían que no había tiempo para eso? ¿Era él la única persona razonable de esa habitación? Seguramente sí.

Iba a acercarse a Claire y a arrancarla de los labios del tal Andy cuando notó algo. Fue sólo un segundo antes de que la máquina del tiempo se activara y todo volviera a su lugar. El sonido de las cucharillas removiendo el café, las múltiples conversaciones mezclándose en el aire y los coches rugiendo en el exterior.

Peter comprendió en el acto lo que había sucedido y se acercó a Claire.

—¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué lo has hecho? —le preguntó ella, soltando con desgana a Andy. Medio bar les miraba con expresión confusa. Seguramente se preguntaba de dónde habían salido.

—No he sido yo. Mis poderes no funcionan —barbotó sujetándola por un antebrazo —Tenemos que irnos. Adiós, Andy.

—Espera, ¡yo…

No hizo caso de las protestas de Claire, y mucho menos de las del estúpido de Andy que les siguió unos metros como si realmente pudiera hacer algo para impedir que él se la llevara. Un tipo más espabilado hubiera comprendido que era la única manera de salvarles la vida pero el novio de Claire no le parecía un tipo muy despierto. Imperturbable, Peter la empujó hacia la puerta trasera del bar, ignorando sus forcejeos. Cuando estuvieron fuera, se volvió hacia ella y la sujetó con rudeza por los hombros.

—Escúchame bien, Claire. Están aquí. No tenemos tiempo para esto y si no nos vamos ahora no podremos hacerlo nunca. Mis poderes no funcionan y el tuyo tampoco, ya no eres invulnerable.

Claire le miró con incredulidad, pero al menos se tensó, alerta.

—Está bien, ¿qué hacemos?

—Largarnos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos.

Ni bien acabó la frase, se oyó un disparo y Peter se tambaleó hacia atrás. Boquiabierta, Claire vio aparecer a un equipo de soldados vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, con chalecos antibalas, cascos y armas de último modelo, apuntándoles. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó a Peter y se arrojó con el tras uno de los coches que había estacionados allí.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló Peter. Fue entonces cuando Claire se dio cuenta de que le habían herido en un hombro. La sangre ya le atravesaba el grueso chaquetón negro y manchaba los dedos con los que él se presionaba la herida. Claire puso su mano sobre la de él, aumentando la presión. Por la altura a la que había recibido el disparo, suponía que ningún órgano había sido dañado pero sangraba demasiado.

—¿Por qué no funcionan nuestros poderes? —le preguntó. Imaginaba que si Peter se contagiaba de los poderes de los demás, también se regeneraría como ella.

Los soldados abrieron fuego en el mismo instante en que Peter iba a responderle y una lluvia de proyectiles impactó con el coche tras el que se parapetaban. Claire pegó la espalda a la portezuela el coche y miró a Peter. Él apretaba los dientes con el rostro duro y afilado.

—El haitiano —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica —Es uno de los nuestros pero trabaja para el gobierno. Tiene la habilidad de anular los poderes de los demás.

—Pues tendremos que salir de aquí sin ellos —replicó Claire extrayendo la glock 17 del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era evidente que no tenía mucho que hacer contra los rifles con mira telescópica de los soldados de Nathan Petrelli pero no pensaba permitir que los atraparan con facilidad.

—Eso no servirá de nada —susurró Peter, respirando superficialmente. El dolor aumentaba y sentía el rostro cubierto de sudor. Claire retiró la mano con la que cubría su herida y le miró con decisión.

—Ya lo veremos —replicó. Después se arrastró hasta el morro del automóvil y se asomó lo suficiente para echar un rápido vistazo a los hombres de la compañía. Sin embargo, Peter la sujetó con fuerza en el acto y tiró de ella hacia abajo, y el punto en el que había estado un segundo atrás fue tiroteado copiosamente.

—Mierda —masculló ella, encogiéndose ante el violento sonido de las balas incrustándose en la carrocería del coche. Tres de ellas atravesaron la luna delantera, estallándola, y una cuarta la hizo saltar en pedazos definitivamente, rociando a los fugitivos con una lluvia de piezas diminutas y cortantes de cristal.

Ambos se cubrieron el rostro con los brazos de manera automática, al saberse vulnerables. Los cortes y las heridas de bala que recibiera no se curarían en cuestión de segundos.

—Tenemos que movernos —dijo Peter echando un rápido vistazo a la calle en la que se encontraban para encontrar un punto de huida.

—Vete tú, yo los distraeré —le indicó la joven, asomándose por encima de la carrocería para disparar tres veces seguidas antes de volver a ponerse a cubierto —Roba un coche y lárgate.

—No voy a irme sin ti, Claire.

Ella disparó un par de veces por encima del capó antes de dejarse caer a su lado y mirarle con seriedad y la respiración agitada.

—Yo te metí en esto, ya has hecho bastante por mí.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? —Peter esbozó una breve sonrisa que se rompió en una mueca de dolor. Se apretó más la herida y miró a Claire, la cicatriz resaltando más que nunca en la palidez de su rostro —No vas a ninguna parte sin mí.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, la sujetó por un brazo y la obligó a levantarse. En cuestión de segundos, Claire estaba corriendo a toda velocidad junto a Peter, los dos encorvados para protegerse tras los coches. Los disparos resonaban peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas o de sus pies y los cristales de los automóviles junto a los que pasaban se quebraban y las ruedas se pinchaban, pero milagrosamente lograron salir del alcance de los soldados, corriendo en zigzag entre los obstáculos.

De alguna manera, Claire se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al callejón sin salida en el que habían aterrizado. Apoyó a Peter contra una pared en la que él descargó todo su peso y se volvió rápidamente, con el revolver en la mano, a evaluar sus posibilidades.

No podían irse volando y Peter tampoco podía teletransportarles a otro lugar. Corriendo no llegarían muy lejos, por lo tanto necesitaban un coche. Claire se acercó a la salida del callejón y se asomó con precaución a la calle en perpendicular. Había un monovolumen abollado justo a un metro a su izquierda y no veía a peatones cerca. El tiroteo unas calles más allá debía haberles movilizado, o bien para cotillear o bien para ocultarse.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, Claire se acercó con disimulo a la puerta del copiloto y disparó al cristal agradeciendo que su pistola llevara silenciador. La luna estalló pero no se quebró del todo, sin embargo Claire golpeó con fuerza el orificio que la bala había dejado al entrar y parte del cristal se hizo añicos. Sin reparar en los cortes que se produjo en los nudillos, Claire abrió la puerta desde dentro y se lanzó al asiento del conductor.

Posó el revolver en el salpicadero y se agachó, apoyando la cabeza en el volante, para hacer un puente. Privilegios de llevar una vida de fugitiva: era una chica con recursos.

Dio un brinco cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y cogió el arma en un acto reflejo para apuntar hacia el sonido. Peter estaba allí, más pálido y sudoroso que antes, pero en pie.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó con tanta tranquilidad como si se hubieran encontrado en los pasillos de un supermercado.

—Esta vez conduzco yo —replicó ella con humor tirando con fuerza de los cables indicados —¿Tienes un cuchillo por ahí?

Con gran esfuerzo, Peter metió una mano en el interior de su chaquetón y cuando la sacó tenía una navaja plateada en ella que tendió a Claire. Ella le sonrió antes de tomarla y cortar un cable a la mitad, para después pelar uno de sus extremos.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —le preguntó Peter apoyando la frente en el marco de la puerta.

Claire no llegó a responderle porque cuando miró a Peter para hacerlo, vio una sombra oscura detrás de él. Soltó la navaja y tomó la glock pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un hombre alto y negro había cogido a Peter por detrás y le apretaba un enorme puñal contra el cuello.

Claire le miró con miedo y odio durante unos instantes antes de reconocerle.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, sin bajar el arma. Ese era el hombre que la había ayudado a salir de Odessa el día siguiente al ataque de Sylar, el día siguiente de que Peter la salvara. Entonces había sido amigo de su padre, la había salvado de la Compañía. Y ahora…ahora trabajaba para ellos. Era él el que estaba anulando sus poderes.

Los ojos del haitiano se agradaron a su vez al reconocerla y a Claire le dio la impresión de que aflojaba la presión del cuchillo en el cuello de Peter. Él aprovechó ese breve momento de relajación para golpearle en el estomago primero y luego en el rostro con la cabeza, de modo que el hombre le soltó y Peter, demasiado débil y dolorido después del esfuerzo, se tambaleó hasta chocar contra el coche apretándose la herida con una mano.

Claire estiró su mano libre hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, apuntando con firmeza al haitiano.

—Si te mueves, te mataré —le advirtió.

El hombre se limitó a alzar las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición mientras Peter se dejaba caer en el asiento del copiloto con un gruñido de dolor.

Ella sabía que debería dispararle. Si le mataba, sus poderes volverían a funcionar. Peter se curaría y podría sacarles de allí en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, había algo que la frenaba. Por mucho que ahora fuera su enemigo, en su día le había hecho un favor. No podía matarle así como así.

El haitiano la miraba fijamente, como si conociera totalmente la lucha interior que paralizaba a Claire.

—Que parezca real —pidió él.

Claire comprendió. Acto seguido apretó el gatillo.

* * *

Como prometí, aquí empieza la acción :) A partir de ahora habrá bastante de eso, me he metido en un lío con demasiada trama y no tengo muy claro cómo voy a salir xD ya se verá! Un beso y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	5. Capítulo 5

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 5**_

La bala atravesó el hombro derecho del haitiano limpiamente. Él se tambaleó y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con la pared de ladrillo del edificio que tenía detrás. Se llevó una mano a la herida y con una expresión completamente cabal y fría, se dejó caer, deslizándose poco a poco hasta el suelo. La sangre oscura le cubrió los dedos negros, pero Claire no se detuvo con contemplaciones. Le pasó la glock a Peter y continuó puenteando el vehículo. Tomó los dos cables pelados y puso en contacto el mechón de hilos de cobre que sobresalía de cada uno. Las chispas saltaron de inmediato y el monovolumen entero se sacudió cuando el motor comenzó a rugir.

Claire le dirigió una mirada orgullosa a Peter que él correspondió con una sonrisa torcida. Después la joven puso las manos sobre el volante y se preparó para pisar el acelerador, pero él la detuvo.

—Tu mano —dijo simplemente, lleno de sorpresa. Claire siguió la dirección de su mirada, sin comprender, y entonces vio que las heridas que se había hecho en los nudillos al romper el cristal habían desaparecido. No había cortes ni sangre seca, y ya no sentía ningún escozor. Se había regenerado.

—¿Cómo…

Pero Peter ya estaba retirándose el chaquetón y palpándose la herida bajo la camiseta negra llena de sangre.

—La herida ya no está —dijo —Nuestros poderes han vuelto.

Los dos miraron al haitiano, que continuaba inmóvil en medio de la acera, semiinconsciente. Probablemente al ser herido, sus poderes habían dejado de funcionar y de anular los de sus iguales.

—En ese caso, larguémonos de una vez —repuso Claire —llévanos a casa.

A Peter le gustó como sonó ese "a casa" y alargó una mano para tocarla y teletransportarse, pero en ese momento algo cayó sobre el capó de su monovolumen, hundiendo la chapa unos centímetros. Claire contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Nathan Petrelli estaba allí. Con traje impecable, la raya a un lado y el rostro bien afeitado. Sonrió un poco al reconocerles, después bajó del coche de un salto y se acercó a la puerta de Peter, que no tenía cristal, con pasos elegantes y comedidos.

—Hermano —saludó, acompañando su voz con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amarga—Tú siempre metido en problemas. No has cambiado, Peter.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Nathan. ¿Desde cuando exhibes tus poderes? Pensé que no querías que nadie supiera que eres uno de los nuestros.

—¿Hermano? —susurró Claire, con un hilo de voz.

Peter la miró, y no necesitó leerle la mente para saber lo que estaba pensando. Maldijo su suerte y separó los labios para explicarse, pero Nathan se le adelantó.

—Peter es mi hermano menor, ¿no te lo había dicho, _Claire_?

Ella no supo qué parte de sus palabras le resultó más demoledora; si el descubrir que la persona en la que había confiado esos últimos días era familia del hombre que más odiaba en el planeta o el hecho de que el Presidente de Estados Unidos conociera su nombre y hubiera ido a buscarla personalmente.

—¡Tú! —acusó a Peter.

Molesto, Peter cerró los ojos y paró el tiempo. Claire se había quedado congelada con una expresión acusatoria y despectiva. Sus labios se replegaban hacia atrás sobre los dientes blancos, como si fuera a insultarle.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de su parentesco con Nathan, pero había esperado que para entonces Claire ya confiara en él, de modo que le permitiera explicárselo. Ese era el peor momento para tener una discusión con ella y convencerla de que era la única persona de la que podía fiarse. No obstante, le tocó suavemente un brazo y la devolvió al movimiento.

—¿Cómo has… —Claire se detuvo en mitad de la frase, percatándose de que Peter había vuelto a congelar el tiempo y probablemente a ella también. Petrelli estaba paralizado con una mano apoyada en el techo del vehículo y el cuerpo inclinado para hablar por la ventanilla. Por detrás de él, el haitiano parecía desmayado o muerto. Nada se movía alrededor y no había ningún sonido. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja.

—Claire, tienes que escucharme —Peter reclamó su atención, hablándole con aspereza —Yo…

—¿Es verdad que el presidente Petrelli es tu hermano? —le interrumpió ella, hoscamente.

Peter apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

—Sí.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la glock de Claire apuntándole directamente entre las cejas.

—Me has engañado —escupió ella. La voz le temblaba pero las manos no. Sujetaba el revolver con firmeza, los brazos rectos y las manos rígidas. Sin embargo, lo que Peter encontraba más perturbador era su expresión, parecía tan dolida y derrotada que no pudo evitar leer sus pensamientos.

"_Tú también no. ¡Confié en ti! ¡Eres otro de ellos! Como los que mataron a mi padre, los que me hicieron esto… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"._

—Claire, yo no soy Nathan y no trabajo para él —se defendió, mostrándole las palmas de las manos para tranquilizarla. Era un gesto vano y los dos lo sabían. Peter podría congelarla, subirla volando a una azotea o volverse invisible ante sus narices. Su ventaja era abrumadora, sin embargo, se mostraba dócil, algo que Claire no podía comprender.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Petrelli era tu hermano?

—Porque sabía que reaccionarías así.

—¡Apártate!

—Claire…

Sin más preámbulo, Claire apretó el gatillo con decisión y el proyectil salió disparado a toda velocidad. Pasó junto a la oreja derecha de Peter y continuó su camino hasta dar con un blanco.

En un primer momento, pensó que Claire había errado el disparo, después, al percibir un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que no le había disparado a él. Oyó un gruñido de dolor y se volvió hacia Nathan. Se sujetaba un brazo y apretaba los dientes, furioso y lastimado. De alguna manera había logrado descongelarse, lo cual no era posible.

En toda su vida, Peter sólo había conocido a una persona capaz de vencer la habilidad de detener el tiempo. Sylar.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un portazo y giró el rostro a tiempo de ver a Claire salir del vehículo a toda velocidad y perderse por un callejón. Abrió la boca para llamarla pero Nathan se propulsó y salió volando para perseguirla.

—¡No! —gritó Peter. Arrancó la puerta, más que abrirla, y echó un brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso. Fue como si lanzara un explosivo invisible que surcó el aire tras Nathan y lo alcanzó en cuestión de unos segundos, desviándolo de su trayectoria. El presidente perdió el control y se estrelló contra la cristalera de un edificio, atravesándola con su cuerpo.

Peter no se detuvo. Se quitó el chaquetón, lo arrojó al suelo y se lanzó tras su hermano. Aterrizó de golpe sobre los cristales rotos, a tiempo de ver a Nathan levantándose trabajosamente de entre los escombros. Estaban en una planta de oficinas, llena de mesas vacías.

—Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos—le avisó Nathan en tono autoritario. Tenía cortes en la cara y manos y sangraba profusamente en el brazo en el que Claire le había disparado.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió Peter sin inmutarse. Quería una confesión.

Nathan soltó aire entre dientes, como si fuera a sonreír o a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso alargó una mano hacia Peter con los dedos índice y corazón estirados. Fue como si unas manos invisibles le alzaran y la estrellaran contra una pared, clavándole a ella con una fuerza irresistible. Peter, incapaz de moverse, no pudo más que contemplar a Nathan lleno de odio.

—¿Quién crees tú que soy, Peter? —aunque la voz continuaba siendo la de Nathan, el tono era completamente diferente. Ya no era agudo, limpio y elegante. Era más grave e irónico, casi burlesco. El rostro también estaba transformado en una mascara grotesca de deleite, ira y locura. Era como contemplar a un extraño metido en el cuerpo de su hermano —Venga, Pete, ¿no lo adivinas?

Peter apretó las mandíbulas, luchando por vencer la resistencia invisible que le apuntalaba. Deseaba furiosamente liberarse para enfrentarse a Sylar y vengar a su hermano.

—Vamos —Nathan se acercó hasta él sin dejar de apuntarle con los dedos —No lo estás intentando. Te daré una pista: no soy tu querido hermano. Hace años que no lo soy —añadió, y ahora su tono se volvió desdeñoso y cruel. Contempló durante unos instantes los inútiles esfuerzos de Peter por liberarse y sonrió de lado —Hace años _que lo maté_.

La furia que recorría el cuerpo de Peter le daba energía para seguir peleando. Ardía en deseos de asesinar a Sylar de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, y la impotencia que experimentaba no hacía más que enardecerle.

—Y ni tú ni tu adorada madre os habíais dado cuenta. Debo reconocer que hubo momentos en que pensé que me habíais descubierto —sonrió maliciosamente y ante los ojos de Peter se transformó en el Sylar que recordaba —sobre todo Angela, pero supongo que simplemente no queríais verlo, ni aceptarlo. Que el endeble de Nathan había muerto a mis manos, después de anunciar al mundo que yo ya no existía y que era el responsable de la destrucción de medio Nueva York. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Peter? Me hicieron cargar con tus culpas así que ya no podía seguir siendo yo. Supongo que es justo que me convirtiera en tu hermano y que acabe contigo después de que me usarais como chivo expiatorio. Llamémoslo… justicia poética.

A renglón seguido, movió la mano en el aire para perforar el cráneo de su victima pero, tal vez debido a las heridas de Sylar o a la propia cólera de Peter, éste consiguió liberarse de su agarre y sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. De manera automática echó las manos hacia delante, empujando a Sylar como si lo hubiera tocado realmente. Él salió disparado por encima de las mesas de oficina, hasta golpearse de lleno contra una pared y caer al suelo hecho una bola.

Peter no le dio tiempo a reponerse, conjurando energía en su mano derecha mientras caminaba hacia él. Le arrojó un proyectil de luz blanca pero Sylar logró esquivarlo por los pelos arrastrándose hacia un lado. Se incorporó y atrajo una mesa con sus poderes para usarla como escudo en el mismo instante en que su enemigo atacaba. La bola de energía de Peter atravesó el mueble como si fuera de mantequilla pero Sylar aprovechó los breves segundos que eso le dio para volar hacia la ventana. Peter se giró y le lanzó otra bola que le alcanzó en la espalda justo cuando llegaba a la salida. Sylar gritó y cayó hacia abajo, vencido por la gravedad.

Sin embargo cuando Peter se asomó a los ventanales y miró hacia abajo, no vio rastro de su cadáver en la acera, ni tampoco sobre el techo de ningún vehículo. Maldiciendo interiormente, descongeló el tiempo y se marchó volando a buscar a Claire.

* * *

Claire corría a toda velocidad por las calles congeladas de Midland. El mundo se había parado a su alrededor y pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para poner toda la distancia posible entre los Petrelli y ella. Notaba el aguijón del flato hundiéndosele en las costillas y a pesar de ello se negaba a detenerse, sin dejar de lamentar interiormente que la invulnerabilidad no le aportara algo de resistencia extra.

No tenía claro hacia donde huir. No tenía ningún lugar ni ninguna persona a la que acudir, y aquel en quien había confiado resultó ser sólo otro de los hombres de Petrelli. O mejor, su propio hermano. Debía haber sospechado algo cuando le dijo que el presidente tenía un interés personal en ella.

Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por qué no había dejado que simplemente la capturaran. Quizás su misión era diferente, quizás quería sacarle información primero, posiblemente sobre las personas a las que había ayudado su padre, la gente especial a la que había escondido. Seguramente por eso había accedido a llevarla con Andy, para congraciarse con ella y sonsacarle mejor.

Se sentía idiota por haber depositado en él su confianza. Su padre no lo habría hecho y Claire le había hecho un flaco favor a su memoria siendo tan estúpida y crédula. No era lógico que alguien tan poderoso como Peter fuera por libre. Los hombres del presidente deberían haberle encerrado o reclutado.

Había mentido desde el principio.

"_¿Por qué me has salvado.""Supongo que no puedo dejar de hacerlo."_

"_No voy a irme sin ti, Claire"._

"_¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Tú no te vas a ninguna parte sin mí_".

Mentiras, todo mentiras. Por eso no quería separarse de ella, por eso la vigilaba constantemente.

_¡Traidor!_

Claire intentó no dejarse llevar por la rabia y el dolor que abnegaban su mente. Tenía que pensar con claridad y analizar sus opciones. No tenía nada más con ella que su pistola, un poco de dinero en metálico e identificaciones falsas que ahora tampoco podría usar. Peter podía haberlas visto y de cualquier modo, ya sabía que su plan original había sido ir a Arkansas.

De pronto el mundo se puso en marcha otra vez. Los peatones continuaron su camino por las aceras y los coches se deslizaron en todas direcciones. El ambiente se llenó del sonido de los motores, cláxones, conversaciones y música callejera.

Claire se metió de inmediato en unos soportales para evitar ser vista. Los hombres de Petrelli, el presidente y Peter estaban por la ciudad, buscándola.

Usar cualquier tipo de transporte público estaba descartado. La buscarían en las estaciones de trenes y buses, en los taxis y en los aeropuertos más cercanos. Quedarse en la ciudad tampoco parecía una opción. Contarían con ello, dado que era su última residencia conocida y el lugar donde estaba su novio y sus amigos. Recurrir a ellos no estaba sólo descartado, sino que supondría ponerles en peligro.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

* * *

Peter se volvió invisible en el aire sin dejar de otear cada calle y callejón de la ciudad en busca de Claire o Sylar. Especialmente de Claire. Debía dar con ella antes de que los hombres de Sylar lo hicieran o sería demasiado tarde para ella.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, acumulándole sangre en las sienes. Notaba los miembros pesados y la respiración agitada ante la posibilidad de que Claire muriera.

_Esa pequeña boba. _

Quizás el iluso fuera él por seguir pensando que si salvaba la animadora podría salvar el mundo, reparar lo que había hecho. Quizás fuera un inepto por interesarse por ella más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero no podía abandonarla a su suerte ni siquiera ahora. Ni siquiera cuando acababa de descubrir lo que apenas se había atrevido a imaginar en sus más oscuras pesadillas: que Nathan había muerto y que ese que se hacía pasar por él no era otro que Sylar.

Ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba muerto, el miedo a perder a Claire también se había intensificado. Hubo un tiempo en que intentó salvar a todo el mundo y después de fracasar estrepitosamente, ni siquiera pudo proteger a su propia familia. La idea de fallarle a Claire también le hacía sentirse enfermo y desquiciado como en las semanas siguientes a su explosión.

Al pensarlo, notó el calor generándose dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera un reactor nuclear. Impotente, contempló como sus manos se volvían visibles y rojas, su piel trasluciendo la energía radioactiva que incrementaba en su interior. Apenas podía respirar y mucho menos controlar sus propias reacciones.

Conocía esa sensación incontrolable y arrasadora de tener una bomba iniciando la marcha atrás en su interior. Si no lograba dominarse explotaría otra vez y se llevaría a todo Midland y sus habitantes con él.

Demasiado afectado para volar, Peter aterrizó torpemente en una acera llena de gente. Sus poderes habían comenzado a fallarle y ya no era invisible. Un puñado de transeúntes le vieron y retrocedieron espantados.

Hiperventilando, Peter se arrastró hasta la entrada de un parking subterráneo intentando minimizar las consecuencias de una explosión que parecía inminente. Tropezó en los peldaños y rodó escaleras abajo como un fardo. Se quedó paralizado unos instantes, pero después continuó arrastrándose hacia el interior del parking. Su calor corporal alcanzó cotas insoportables y su propia piel parecía a punto de quemarse. La cabeza amenazaba con estallarle en pedazos y sus órganos internos con licuarse por la exposición a temperaturas tan altas.

Incapaz de arrastrarse unos centímetros más, Peter se rindió frente a un Cherokee plateado. Un coche frenó bruscamente para no atropellarle. Escuchó vagamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pies tomando tierra, y con un gran esfuerzo se volvió, quedando boca arriba. Quería alertar a la persona de que huyera, que se alejara lo más rápido posible de él.

Sin embargo, no se encontró un rostro anónimo ni desconocido. Era Claire.

—¡Peter! —exclamó ella, con el arma sujeta laxamente en una mano. Sabía que lo más inteligente sería largarse de allí aprovechando que él no parecía en condiciones de seguirla pero Claire no podía apartar los ojos de Peter ni librarse de la angustia que le producía su visión. Se sacudía victima de un temblor constante, su cuerpo entero irradiaba una luz y un calor insalubres y parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor.

—Cla..i…re… —gimió él con un hilo de voz rota y zozobrante. Claire no lo aguantó más. Dejó la glock sobre el capó del coche que acababa de robar y se arrodilló junto a él, poniéndole la cabeza sobre sus rodillas en un acto más reflejo que premeditado.

—Peter. ¡Peter!, ¿qué te pasa?

Él boqueó como si fuera incapaz de llenarse los pulmones de aire. Sus labios se movían rígidamente, intentando pronunciar algo que se le escapaba.

—¡Vete! —farfulló de golpe en un torrente de voz cortada y brusca —Voy…a…esta..llar…

Claire abrió mucho los ojos, comenzando a comprender. Se le erizó la piel de la nuca y el cuerpo entero se le tensó. Le tocó el rostro sudoroso y sintió un escozor doloroso en las yemas de los dedos. Apartó la mano y se dio cuenta de que se había quemado, pero su piel se regeneró rápidamente eliminando las quemaduras.

—¡Vete! —escupió él otra vez.

Como un relámpago, una certeza apareció en la mente de Claire. Era Peter Petrelli y no Sylar el que había explotado en plena Nueva York cinco años atrás. Y fuera por lo que fuera, iba a volver a hacerlo llevándose a Midland y todos los alrededores en el camino.

—No —se negó ella. Se quitó la cabeza de Peter de las rodillas, se acuchilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello —Voy a sacarte de aquí. Ayúdame.

Peter utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para ayudar a Claire a ponerle en pie. Con gran esfuerzo lo consiguieron y ella le guió hasta el asiento del copiloto. Le colocó dentro y cerró de un portazo antes de rodear el coche y correr hasta el volante. Pisó el acelerador y salió disparada hacia la salida del parking. No tenía tiempo para pagar la estancia (por no mencionar que el coche era robado) así que Claire aceleró a fondo y se llevó por delante la barrera de seguridad. El coche rugió por el esfuerzo pero subió la empinada cuesta que les llevó a una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Claire se lanzó a la carretera sin ceder el paso e ignorando los pitidos que los demás conductores le dedicaron, realizó una serie de adelantamientos temerarios e invadió incluso el carril contrario.

Peter, a su lado, se abrazaba a sí mismo y apretaba las mandíbulas con todas sus fuerzas como si tratara de contener la bomba que guardaba en su interior.

—Hay una carretera estatal saliendo de Midland —recitó Claire atropelladamente —No pasa por ningún pueblo en varios cientos de kilómetros.

Peter entendió vagamente sus intenciones y cerró los ojos como toda respuesta, concentrándose en calmarse. La energía nuclear vibraba dentro de él, fluyendo hacia todo su cuerpo como si la tuviera en la sangre. Sin embargo, se sentía más consciente de sí mismo que unos segundos atrás. Claire bajó las ventanillas de modo que el aire que le bañaba el rostro, revitalizándole.

Empezó a darse cuenta de que había encontrado a Claire (o ella le había encontrado a él) y eso ayudó a tranquilizarle. Los edificios fueron quedando atrás, así como las huellas más inminentes de civilización. Pasados unos minutos llegó a leer el cartel que indicaba el inicio de la carretera estatal. Claire aumentó la velocidad y siguió adelante, lanzándole miradas de reojo para cerciorarse que el tono rojizo que parecía emanar de su piel comenzaba a disiparse. Poco a poco iba perdiendo color y apenas temblaba. Había girado el rostro hacia ella y la observaba conducir, siguiendo todos sus movimientos con la mirada.

—No quiero hacerte daño —murmuró él, pasados unos segundos de silencio. Ya no había nada a su alrededor más allá de extensiones tierra desierta —Nunca he querido hacerte daño.

Claire apretó los labios y fijó la vista en la carretera. No estaba segura de querer escucharle, sobre todo porque le creía. Por alguna razón _le creía_.

—No trabajo para los hombres del Presidente. Si no me han detenido es porque Nathan es…—Peter se detuvo e hizo una mueca de dolor. El calor ya casi había desaparecido por completo, ahora se sentía frío y mareado, y pensar en Nathan resultaba insoportable —era…mi hermano, y porque sabe que sus hombres no pueden hacer gran cosa contra mí. Hasta ahora yo me he mantenido al margen y él me ha dejado en paz.

—Hasta ahora —repitió Claire, como si hubiera algo en sus palabras que la incomodara.

—Dejé de estar al margen cuando te ayudé a escapar, Claire —dijo él, con tono calmo y grave. Tenía de nuevo esa expresión hermética, dura, que parecía profundizar la cicatriz en su rostro.

—¿Y qué te ha pasado? —preguntó ella rápidamente. No quería tocar el tema anterior, no quería pensar en por qué la había salvado e ido contra su propio hermano por ella. Tenía más miedo de que eso fuera verdad que de que estuviera mintiéndole. Resultaba extraño y turbador.

Peter tardó unos segundos en responder. Dejó de abrazarse a sí mismo y relajó el cuerpo con cuidado, cerciorándose de que los síntomas de su inminente explosión habían desaparecido casi por completo.

—Mi hermano está muerto.

—Le herí en un brazo —se justificó ella inmediatamente, impactada por la noticia.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sin humor.

—No fuiste tú. Nathan lleva años muerto. Sylar tiene el poder de transformarse en él, lleva suplantándole todo este tiempo. Me juego lo que quieras a que la Ley Linderman siempre fue cosa suya: quiere quitarse de en medio toda la competencia. Ahora es el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Claire guardó silencio por unos instantes, procesando la terrible noticia. Había odiado a Nathan Petrelli desde que llegó al poder e instauró la ley Linderman y ahora descubría que en realidad, el hombre al que había detestado y temido todo ese tiempo era él que le había destrozado la vida en primera instancia: Sylar. Su pesadilla desde que tenía dieciséis años vivía y había vuelto a por ella.

—Por eso me quiere —murmuró, más para sí misma que para Peter —Para robarme mi poder. Si puede regenerarse…

—Nadie podrá acabar con él —completó Peter con un tinte oscuro en la voz.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me has protegido —dijo ella.

Peter podría haberle dicho que en realidad no tenía ni idea de por qué protegerla era tan importante hasta ese día. Que no había comprendido las verdaderas razones que ocultaba el interés de Nathan en ella hasta que descubrió que en realidad él era Sylar, pero decidió no hacerlo. No podía ofrecerle otras razones. No quería tampoco dárselas a sí mismo.

Permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio. Peter subió la ventanilla y el ronroneo del motor fue lo único que se escucharon.

—Sal de la carretera y para el coche —dijo él, pasado un rato.

Claire le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, pero obedeció. Se salió de la estatal y detuvo el vehículo en los rastrojos de un campo próximo a la carretera. Entonces se giró hacia Peter.

—Ahora conduzco yo —explicó él.

Le puso las manos en la cintura y en un parpadeo, los dos desaparecieron del vehículo robado como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

* * *

Ocho mil años después actualizo. Tengo un par de capítulos más escritos ya pero los escribo a ritmo de caracol reumático y con narcolepsia así que los subo igual de lenta. Si alguien todavía sigue interesada/o en el fic será un milagro y tendrá mi gratitud eterna. Como nota, todo apunta a que seran 10 episodios y un epílogo, ahora a ver cómo se me da. Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	6. Capítulo 6

Siento mucho el retraso! Como escribo el fic tan lenta...olvidé actualizar T.T Aquí está el capítulo 6.

* * *

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Aparecieron de nuevo en el piso de Nueva York. Peter se tambaleó un poco al soltarla, de modo que Claire lo agarró con fuerza. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le ayudó a caminar hasta el sofá. Si le hubiera mirado, probablemente hubiera visto su sonrisa esquiva y sus ojos fijos en ella.

—Ya casi estamos —le prometió Claire con voz suave.

Llegaron hasta el sofá y Claire le ayudó a dejarse caer sobre él. Después observó a Peter evaluativamente. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, el rostro cubierto de sudor frío y el pelo engominado revuelto y descolocado. En su palidez cadavérica, la enorme cicatriz parecía más oscura y grande que nunca.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Peter elevó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada enigmática como toda respuesta.

—¿Desde cuando puedes regenerarte? —prosiguió ella.

—Desde que te conocí —respondió él con voz ronca —En Odessa.

Claire asintió, ya lo había supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no curas tu cicatriz?

Peter la contempló en el más absoluto silencio hasta que se percató de que estaba incomodándola. No era su culpa que Claire hiciera siempre las preguntas más difíciles. ¿Por qué llevaba su cicatriz? No había sido algo consciente. Cuando se despertó en Odessa y creyó que Claire estaba muerta, tenía esa marca atravesándole el rostro. Entonces no sabía usar los poderes de los que se contagiaba así que no pudo borrarla. Más tarde, cuando aprendió a regenerarse conscientemente decidió dejarla como estaba. Era un recordatorio de su falta, una penitencia por no haber salvado a la animadora.

¿Tenía sentido eso ahora que conocía la verdad, ahora que Claire estaba con él? Quizás no, pero Peter aún no había salvado el mundo.

—¿Vas a volver a escaparte? —preguntó por toda respuesta.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—No lo creo.

—Bien —y dicho esto, Peter se recostó sobre el sofá y se durmió en el acto.

* * *

Aunque estaba tan cansada como Peter (quizás menos, pero Claire no sabía que él se había pasado las noches anteriores en vela para vigilarla), también se sentía demasiado excitada como para dormirse, así que se dedicó a husmear por el piso. Encontró una caja de galletas en la cocina y aunque no tenía mucha hambre, cogió un puñado y lo comió lentamente mientras husmeaba por el apartamento. La mayor parte de las habitaciones estaban vacías de todo mueble. Encontró una cama, un televisor y una estantería llena de libros en la que, supuso, sería la habitación de Peter. Los baños estaban casi intactos, pero vacíos. Los azulejos de las paredes se habían caído, los espejos estaban estallados y una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo.

En su errar, Claire dio con la puerta que daba acceso a otra parte del apartamento. Estaba mal engrasada, de modo que chirrió cuando la abrió, pero Peter estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Ante ella se extendía un largo pasillo franqueado de puertas deterioradas, pero Claire se quedó paralizada sin entrar en ninguna habitación. Las paredes que se extendían a su alrededor estaban cubiertas de imágenes de destrucción. Nueva York ardiendo, edificios emblemáticos viéndose reducidos a escombros, Central Park incendiado. Escenas de caos y catástrofe pintadas a escala por todas las paredes. Estaban por todas partes, en cada centímetro de hormigón, en el suelo y hasta en el techo, de modo que a Claire le dio la sensación de encontrarse en plena Nueva York el día de la explosión que arrasó media ciudad.

Sobrecogida, continuó andando y abrió algunas puertas. Todas conducían a lo mismo: habitaciones vacías, vestidas de pinturas de óleo. Los mismos pasajes una y otra vez. Puentes desechos cayendo sobre el río, coches saltando por los aires, edificios derrumbándose sobre sus cimientos, gente atrapada en el fuego.

En una habitación se encontró a sí misma. Estaba pintada en cada centímetro de pared, muerta a los pies del gimnasio de su instituto de Odessa, su cabello rubio extendido sobre un charco de sangre. Los ojos azules abiertos de sorpresa, sin brillo ni vida; su uniforme de animadora ensangrentado.

Claire tragó en hueso reconociéndose en el cuadro. Ese aspecto debía tener cuando Noah la "mató" temporalmente para preparar su huida. Recordar todo lo que su padre hizo por ella y la manera en que acabó la entristeció enormemente así que decidió salir de ese corredor sin molestarse en mirar nada más. Sin embargo, cuando regresó al pasillo vio una última habitación con la puerta cerrada. La hoja de madera también estaba pintada. Se veía a un hombre de espaldas, vestido de negro, resaltando en medio de las llamas. Hubo algo en la imagen que le resultó familiar, así que Claire abrió la puerta y miró dentro.

La estancia era similar a las demás. Sin muebles, sucia y dibujada hasta el último rincón. No había rastro del hombre de la puerta en las paredes o en el techo, pero en el suelo se vislumbraba su sombra alargada. Intrigada, Claire examinó la cara interior de la puerta y abrió mucho los ojos ante lo vio. Era el mismo hombre, pero de frente. Tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro y los brazos extendidos con las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto de impotencia. Su cuerpo parecía irradiar calor, reflejado en pinceladas anaranjadas y sus propios ojos, la línea entre sus labios, estaban coloreados con los mismos tonos, como si el fuego estuviera dentro de él, como si se le insinuara bajo la piel.

Era Peter.

Claire confirmó sus sospechas. Era él quien había explotado cinco años atrás, no Sylar. Y ese día había estado a punto de hacerlo otra vez.

La cicatriz, la mirada oscura, los silencios, la vida austera. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

En silencio, la joven salió del corredor y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

Peter despertó bruscamente. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado, cerciorándose de que estaba en el apartamento de Charles Devaux. Había luz, la luz grisácea y tenue de un día nublado. Posiblemente había dormido casi un día entero.

Se levantó rápidamente al no oír ningún sonido cerca. Las cuatro zancadas que tardó en llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Claire se le hicieron eternas y su corazón bombeó sangre con fuerza mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta. No obstante la entreabrió despacio y relajó el cuerpo al vislumbrar a Claire, dormida sobre el colchón. Estaba tumbada de lado y cubierta por una manta gris, su rostro parecía en paz, tranquilo.

Como contagiándose de su serenidad, Peter volvió a cerrar la puerta. Una vez comprobado que la animadora no se le había vuelto a escapar, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Cuando regresó al apartamento, Claire ya estaba despierta. La encontró en la habitación donde Peter solía dormir antes de adueñarse del sofá. Estaba sentada sobre su cama, con el pelo cobrizo húmedo y peinado hacia atrás, seguramente con los dedos. Veía la televisión, con una expresión de miedo y frustración. Peter soltó las bolsas que había traído (ropa para Claire, dinero en metálico, comida, algunas cosas que guardaba en su local en Las Vegas) y se acercó a ella.

Claire dio un respingo al verle y la mirada angustiada que le lanzó hizo que Peter prestara atención al televisor.

Reconoció la voz de su hermano instantáneamente, el Presidente Nathan Petrelli estaba haciendo un anuncio en la sala de prensa presidencial. En la esquina superior derecha del televisor aparecían las imágenes de dos fugitivos considerados altamente peligrosos para la seguridad Nacional. Peter Petrelli y Claire Benneth, cuyo último nombre conocido era Sandra Johnson.

El Presidente especificaba que eran violentos y escurridizos, por lo que solicitaba la ayuda ciudadana y ofrecía números de contacto a los que podía llamar todo aquel que tuviera información sobre su paradero.

Claire no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla con las manos entrelazadas y prensadas entre las rodillas. A pesar del pelo teñido y el rostro más maduro, a Peter le recordó a la animadora rubia y asustada a la que había conocido hacía casi seis años.

Despacio, se sentó a su lado y poseído por un impulso, le posó una mano en un hombro para confortarla. Claire le miró, sus ojos azules tan cerca que eran todo cuanto él podía ver, y Peter sintió como de pronto su brazo se volvía pesado y torpe y sus dedos eran absolutamente conscientes de la piel de la chica por debajo de la tela.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Peter? —le preguntó ella en voz baja, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Peter se quedó en blanco y muy quieto, devolviéndole la mirada. Cuando se sentó a su lado, antes de ponerle la mano en el hombro, había pensado en algo que decir. Algo para tranquilizarla y sin embargo, ahora las palabras se le escapaban.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose inconscientemente al rostro Claire hasta casi tocarlo con los labios. Se detuvo.

Su espacio personal invadía el de la joven y Claire permanecía inmóvil, sin parpadear, sin respirar.

_¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?_

—…y Claire Bennet, suponen una amenaza que no podemos ignorar. Sin embargo, nuestros equipos especiales están sobre su pista y los neutralizarán de un momento a otro…

Oír su nombre reclamó de nuevo la atención de Claire. Bajó la mirada, despacio, y la volvió hacia el televisor. Peter también se movió, apartándose un poco de ella y retirándole la mano del hombro. Ella se quedó rígida en cuanto dejó de sentir su contacto, incómoda.

Peter se esforzó por recordar de qué habían estado hablando.

—Aquí estaremos seguros —dijo.

Claire le miró de reojo, como si no se atreviera a hacerlo directamente.

—No sé por cuánto tiempo.

—Puedo sacarte del país.

Ahora, Claire se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada. ¿Sacarla del país? Noah se había pasado años intentando convencerla de que dejara Estados Unidos. En el extranjero la Ley Linderman no existía, y aunque había países con políticas similares, en Suramérica o Europa podría llevar una vida prácticamente normal. Sin embargo, todo ese tiempo, Claire se había resistido. No quería alejarse tanto de su familia.

Se preguntó si eso seguía teniendo sentido en esos momentos. Su padre había muerto, su madre y Lyle pensaban que ella también y no sabía dónde encontrarles. No podía volver a ver a Andy ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Era una fugitiva de manera oficial y vivía escondida en su apartamento en la zona cero de Nueva York con un hombre que era prácticamente un extraño.

¿Salir del país? Sí, tenía sentido.

—No —dijo, decidida.

Esperó que Peter se lo discutiera, pero él guardó silencio, escrutándola con su mirada oscura hasta que Claire sintió pudor. Agradeció que no tratara de llevarle la contraria porque no hubiera sabido exactamente qué responder. ¿Por qué se negaba a irse? No era pura cabezonería, simplemente… no quería irse si Peter se iba a quedar.

Se dijo a sí misma que era una reacción normal. Peter era la única persona en la que podía confiar y con la que se sentía segura. No quería empezar de cero otra vez y él era todo lo que le quedaba en esos momentos.

—En ese caso, sólo tenemos dos opciones.

Claire pensó que le gustaba el plural.

—Ocultarnos o bien enfrentarnos a Sylar y su gente.

Ninguna de las opciones se le planteaba muy apetecible, pero Claire estaba cansada de esconderse y huir. Eso es lo que Noah le hubiera dicho que hiciera de estar vivo, pero ahora era ella la que debía tomar sus propias decisiones. Se negaba a vivir el resto de su vida de la misma manera que los años precedentes, o peor aún. Sin embargo, ¿qué podían hacer sólo dos personas contra el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y la Compañía?

—No quiero ocultarme más —afirmó, finalmente.

Peter guardó un silencio profundo, observándola. Ocultarse era precisamente lo que él llevaba haciendo sus últimos cinco años, pero no por las mismas razones que Claire. No era un fugitivo según una ley injusta, era un cobarde que se había ocultado al mundo, incapaz de afrontar sus propios actos.

Cuando regresó al mundo real después de meses aislado en ese mismo apartamento, lo hizo sólo para ocultarse en otro agujero, Las Vegas, y fingir que nada había sucedido, que le daba igual. Niki había llegado allí buscando lo mismo: una nueva vida con la que dar portazo al pasado, y le había encontrado a él. Se habían conformado con eso, con fingir que Niki nunca tuvo un hijo por el que hubiera dado la vida y que él jamás había querido ser enfermero para ayudar a los demás. Se convirtieron en una bailarina de barra y un hombre de negocios, entre humo de cigarrillo y luces de neón, sin más visión de futuro, sin más esperanza que la de sobrevivir.

Le dio la espalda a lo que había hecho, ocultando sus remordimientos bajo la gomina y el chaquetón, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Que no pudo evitar que el mundo se fuera a pique y ya sólo le quedaba contemplar como se hundían los últimos restos del naufragio.

De vez en cuando, al despertarse con la resaca de una pesadilla del pasado, al ver a Nathan en las noticias o una llamada de su madre en el móvil que nunca llegó a devolver, se permitía pensar que quizás pudiera hacer algo. Quizás aún pudiera cambiar las cosas.

Pero entonces Niki le disuadía, le decía, con amargura y lágrimas ocultas bajo polvo de maquillaje que no había aprendido y seguía siendo el mismo iluso de años atrás, y se subía al escenario a bailar, intentando no deshacerse en pedazos. Entonces Peter lo olvidaba, se hundía en el pesimismo y lo dejaba pasar.

Sin embargo ahora, una muchacha que había perdido todo como él y como Niki, se negaba a conformarse con sobrevivir y quería cambiar las cosas. Aunque su poder no le permitiera hacer ni la mitad de lo que ellos dos podrían haber conseguido juntos, Claire Bennet no quería cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado.

Sonrió lentamente, preguntándose quién había salvado a quien.

—Entonces, iremos a por Sylar —dijo, y el mero hecho de hacerlo consiguió que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. Quizás, después de todo, podría compensar a todos por lo que había hecho cinco años atrás.

Claire esbozó una sonrisa trémula aunque decidida.

—Bien, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

—Sylar es la mayor amenaza —murmuró Peter, pensativo —Hiro y yo logramos acceder a la base de la Compañía en Nueva York pero habrán reforzado la seguridad. Sin embargo, no creo que Sylar tenga a muchos de los nuestros trabajando para él. Parkman ha muerto y la última vez, sólo envió al Haitiano contra nosotros. Mohinder quizás podría haber trabajado como espía para nosotros pero también murió la última vez que…la última vez que intentamos cambiar las cosas.

—¿Quiénes?

—Hiro, Ando y yo —ante la cara de confusión de Claire continuó —Hiro podía viajar en el tiempo. Es de él de quien absorbí esa habilidad. Se había obsesionado por averiguar la manera de regresar al pasado y cambiarlo todo. Hace poco el Hiro del pasado llegó al futuro con Ando, su amigo. Es civil, no tiene poderes, pero nos ayudó. Ellos vinieron a buscarme, fueron ellos quienes me dijeron que tú vivías, que había logrado salvarte y que eso significaba que aún teníamos una posibilidad. Sin embargo, Hiro fue apresado por los hombres de Sylar, así intentamos salvarle —Peter hizo una pausa, recordando con dolor lo sucedido —Todos murieron, ambos Hiros, Parkman y Mohinder también, y yo logré huir antes de que llegara Sylar.

Claire apretó los labios al oír el nombre de Parkman. Él había asesinado a su padre, a pesar de que le había ayudado en el pasado. Sabía quien era, Noah hablaba bien de él. Lo consideraba un hombre decente a pesar de haberse unido a la gente del presidente.

"_Te equivocaste, papá_" pensó con amargura.

—Si el Haitiano no está cerca, llegar a Sylar no será un problema, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. Quizás Parkman hubiera sido el brazo ejecutor de su padre, pero la sentencia había llegado de más arriba y Claire quería venganza.

—No. Puedo deshacerme de los soldados y con nuestros poderes funcionando, no podrán dañarnos. ¿En qué estás pensando? —añadió al ver la expresión de Claire.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada perdida y apretaba las manos, cerradas en puño, con fuerza.

—Quizás podamos convencerle de que nos ayude. Él trabajó muchos años con mi padre…

—Trabaja para Sylar, no podemos fiarnos de él.

—Y sin embargo, nos permitió escapar. Gracias a él estamos vivos todavía. Me ayudó en el pasado y volvió a hacerlo en Midland.

Peter iba a replicar cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Lo llevaba en el chaquetón por costumbre, se había olvidado de él. Lo extrajo del bolsillo y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

Reconoció de inmediato el número de teléfono y ante la mirada interrogante de Claire, descolgó.

—Peter —dijo una angustiada voz de mujer.

—¿Esta línea es segura?

—Sí —aseguró Angela Petrelli —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, mamá. Pero debo decirte algo…

—Nathan —le interrumpió ella —Él…

—Él es Sylar, mamá.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. Claire se figuró lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo imaginaba —dijo al cabo, con sobriedad —Estás en Busca y Captura, tú y la chica. Sois las prioridades de la Compañía y los soldados de Seguridad Nacional. ¿Está ella contigo?

—Sí, Claire está bien —la miró al decir esto y ella sonrió suavemente.

—Bien.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

Unos segundos de silencio y la voz de la mujer resonando con fuerza, tan determinada que hasta Claire la pudo oír.

—Lo sé.

Peter y Claire se miraron fijamente, y con Angela Petrelli al teléfono, comenzaron a fraguar un plan.

* * *

Y aquí empieza el "tramo final" de la historia. O eso pretendo. Lo que quiero decir es que este capítulo ha sido de calma antes de la acción final que se avecina y que transcurrirá a lo largo de varios episodios. tengo escrito el siguiente y espero escribir el número 8 pronto y que la historia acabe con 10 episodios + el epílogo. De verdad, muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia con este fic y seguir leyéndolo a pesar de mis tardanzas :) Sois geniales.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	7. Capítulo 7

Para variar he tardado un montonazo en actualizar, pero lo cierto es que me cuesta bastante conseguir escribir de esta historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo :)

* * *

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 7**_

Claire subió al ático a esperar a Peter. Se había ido a buscar a su madre unos minutos atrás.

Ángela Petrelli. La madre del hombre al que había temido tanto tiempo y que en realidad había resultado ser Sylar, quien le había robado la vida en primera instancia.

Sin embargo, Ángela era también la madre de Peter. Claire rastreó el cielo inconscientemente al pensar en él, como esperando verle aparecer volando hacia ella. Se sentía inquieta, intranquila. Temía que capturaran a Peter y por extraño que resultara, sentía que le faltaba algo, como si de pronto tuviera que vivir con un solo pulmón. No se atrevía a respirar profundamente, no se sentía capaz.

Era de locos. Conocía a Peter desde hacía sólo una semana aproximadamente (a excepción de un encuentro de unos minutos cinco años atrás), pero suponía que, junto a alguien que podía viajar a su antojo por el espacio-tiempo, la unidad de medida "semana", no decía nada. Quizás ahora Claire no debería contar el tiempo en días, sino en experiencias, y en ese caso, había vivido mucho con Peter.

—¿Claire?

Claire notó una sensación de vértigo en el estomago al oír su nombre en el piso de abajo. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la voz de Peter, que tenía cierto tono de urgencia y de preocupación. ¿Habría ido algo mal?

Llegó rápidamente a las escaleras de caracol y bajó los escalones de dos en dos, ignorando el temblor incontrolado de toda la estructura.

Peter estaba de pie en medio del salón, Claire se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se relajaba y supuso que el apremio de su voz había sido por ella: había temido que se hubiera marchado. Sintió que algo caliente se le derretía en el pecho al comprenderlo pero la impresión de tener una mirada penetrante clavada en ella le obligó a romper el contacto visual con Peter.

Ángela Petrelli estaba ahí, sentada en el sofá con la espalda recta, las piernas cruzadas y las manos enlazabas en el regazo, como una regia dama apostada entre un montón de escombros. Parecía fuera de lugar allí, en disonancia con todo cuanto la rodeaba. La miraba fijamente, analizándola tras una expresión imperturbable.

Claire se sintió como si estuviera pasando un examen y cuadró los hombros en actitud defensiva.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Ángela dio por finalizado el escrutinio y miró a Peter. A Claire le pareció ver que la mujer alzaba una ceja, como si estuviera diciéndole algo a su hijo, pero el gesto desapareció en seguida, sustituido por una expresión neutra.

—Claire —dijo Peter, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la chica —Esta es Ángela, mi madre.

—Claire —Ángela inclinó levemente la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

—Señora Petrelli —respondió Claire, con la misma formalidad.

—Tenemos buenas noticias, Claire —Peter le apretó suavemente el brazo al hablar —Mi madre ha conseguido planos de una de las cárceles de alta seguridad del gobierno.

Ángela, para confirmar las palabras de su hijo, abrió su bolso de cuero Louis Vuitton y extrajo de él varios papeles doblados sobre sí mismos. Desplegó uno de ellos, alisando sus dobleces cuidadosamente y se lo mostró a Claire.

—Está en Burlington, Vermont.

—Vale, vamos allí, liberamos a los presos… ¿y después qué hacemos?

—Después —Peter soltó a Claire y su rostro se volvió duro como el granito, acentuado su cicatriz —Después acabaremos con Sylar.

Se formó un breve silencio en el que los tres se miraron gravemente, sabedores de que su plan podría cambiar el mundo. Si ellos fracasaban, nadie podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Claire estaba decidida. No iba a dejar que nada le echara atrás.

—Bien, ¿cuándo lo haremos? —quiso saber.

—Apresurarse podría ser fatal —intervino Ángela rápidamente. A Claire le dio la impresión de que bajo su sólida máscara de autocontrol y serenidad, la madre de Peter estaba terriblemente angustiada. La miraba como si quisiera decirle algo, pero Claire no podía entender qué.

—Estudiaremos los planos, buscaremos los puntos más vulnerables y…

—Peter, querido —le interrumpió su madre —Nos vendría bien un café antes de empezar.

A Claire, las palabras de Ángela le sonaron a excusa. Por alguna razón quería quedarse a solas con ella. Le pareció que Peter también se daba cuenta de ello, pero para su sorpresa, no se opuso.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo simplemente y acto seguido desapareció.

En cuanto Peter dejó el apartamento, Claire se sintió incómoda y fuera de lugar. La penetrante mirada de Ángela Petrelli sobre ella tampoco ayudaba. La mujer dobló el plano de nuevo cuidadosamente y sólo cuando hubo acabado se levantó con elegancia y caminó hacia Claire, la expresión de indiferencia desprendiéndosele poco a poco como un velo que cae revelando lo que hay detrás. Cuando llegó a su altura, el rostro de la Petrelli era un cuadro de auténtica angustia. Extendió las manos para sujetar a Claire por los hombros y entonces la joven pudo darse cuenta del modo en que le temblaban los dedos.

—Escúchame atentamente, Claire, no tentemos mucho tiempo —esperó a que Claire asintiera rápidamente para continuar —Tengo el don de la precognición y he soñado con esto, con vuestro ataque a la presión de Burlington. No te separes de Peter. Protégele.

No sabía qué había esperado de su conversación a solas con Ángela, pero desde luego, eso no. Estaba sorprendida y desconcertada.

—Yo…

—Si no lo haces, Peter morirá. Lo he visto.

Las palabras de Ángela la golpearon como un latigazo, desprendiendo la carne del hueso. Abrió mucho los ojos, asustada y sobrecogida.

—Debes impedirlo —rogó Ángela, el temblor de sus manos intensificándose sobre los hombros de Claire.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Claire logró sobreponerse al impacto de la noticia. Tomó las manos de Ángela entre las suyas y las estrechó de manera reconfortante, relajándolas.

—Señora Petrelli, no dejaré que le hagan daño a Peter.

Nunca había hablado tan en serio en su vida.

—Lo prometo —añadió para tranquilizar a Ángela. Por un instante, sus finos labios temblaron como si fuera a echarse a llorar, pero pronto se serenó, mostrando una apostura más sobria. Soltó a Claire, más serena.

—En mi visión Peter estaba solo cuando le… No le dejes solo, Claire, es esencial que no lo hagas.

—No lo haré —insistió ella con decisión.

—Y ante todo, no le digas nada de esto a Peter. No cambiaría de idea y sólo lograríamos preocuparle.

Claire asintió silenciosamente.

Peter las encontró así, de pie, la una frente a la otra y mirándose fijamente. Notó que algo había cambiado entre ellas. Ya no parecían dos extrañas moviéndose con cautela. Era como si compartieran un secreto y era obvio que se secreto era sobre él. Claire no dejó de mirarle de un modo cálido y ansioso que Peter nunca había visto en ella, mientras dejaba los cafés humeantes en la barra de la cocina. Le dio la extraña impresión de que Claire quería tocarle como para asegurarse de que estaba bien y eso le inquietó. ¿De qué habían hablado?

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Claro —Claire habló con demasiado entusiasmo para sonar natural —Te ayudaré con eso.

Se acercó a Peter y cogió dos de los vasos de café, rozándole la mano al hacerlo. Le sonrió brevemente cuando él la miró y después regresó con Ángela, que se había sentado de nuevo en el sofá, y le ofreció una bebida.

Su madre no hizo ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que el café que Claire le había llevado no era para ella en realidad, pues no llevaba leche ni sacarina, lo cual reforzó en Peter la sensación de que habían estado hablando de algo verdaderamente importante.

Decidió ocultar sus sospechas y observarlas de cerca porque sabía que fuera lo que fuera de lo habían hablado, no se lo iban a contar. Podría usar su poder para leerles la mente pero no quería hacerlo, no quería forzar su intimidad así. Al principio, había escuchado los pensamientos de Claire de forma casi inconsciente pero ahora que la conocía mejor sentía que leerle la mente sería faltar a la confianza que había depositado en él.

No importaba. Su madre siempre había guardado muchos secretos pero Peter no necesitaba usar sus poderes para adivinar lo que le pasaba a Claire y sabía que si se mantenía atento, lo acabaría averiguando.

Varias horas después, Ángela se retiró a dormir. Se había hecho de noche mientras estudiaban los planos de la prisión de alta seguridad y discutían sobre el mejor modo de acceder a su interior. Claire había sugerido cortar su corriente eléctrica, lo que inutilizaría gran parte de sus defensas y les dejaría a ciegas, pero Ángela lo descartó pues según su información, la instalación poseía su propio generador eléctrico. Sólo podrían desactivarlo desde dentro, lo cual sería útil una vez en el interior del edificio, pero les dejaba con la eterna cuestión de cómo entrar.

Después de descartar una opción tras otra y discutirlo mucho, Ángela propuso un plan con el que ni Peter ni Claire estaban muy conformes. Sin embargo, la señora Petrelli insistió en que era la única manera y finalmente cedieron.

Claire se sentía agotada y asustada al final de la noche. Lo que Ángela le había dicho no había dejado de dar vueltas en su mente ni por un segundo. Aún cuando presentaba objeciones o alternativas, la idea de que algo le pasara a Peter al día siguiente si ella no lo impedía, la atenazaba por dentro.

Por momentos se arrepentía de su decisión de ir a por Sylar. Siempre supo que eso era muy arriesgado, pero ahora que tenía la seguridad de que Peter acababa muerto si se separaba de él un segundo se sentía aterrada. Temía por él, no por ella, ni por nadie más.

¿Qué haría si algo le pasaba a Peter? Desde que había perdido su vida, a Andy y a Noah, Claire se había sostenido gracias a él. No se veía capaz de seguir haciéndolo si le faltaba. Sin Peter se sentiría al borde de un agujero negro.

No.

No iba a perderle, no consentiría que Sylar se lo quitara a él también.

Aunque Claire no lo supiera, todo eso se reflejaba en su rostro. Peter podía leer su inquietud y su angustia, aunque la atribuyera simplemente al temor ante lo que iba a hacer. Buscando confortarla, cubrió la mano de Claire con la suya y le acarició suavemente la piel tersa del dorso. Claire le miró sorprendida, pero esbozó una sonrisa incierta.

Él no había sido muy dado al contacto físico desde que voló Nueva York por los aires. Ni siquiera con Niki lo había sido. Desde ese momento cinco años atrás, había levantado una barrera entre él y el mundo, para que éste no saliera dañado otra vez. Sin embargo ahora, tan cerca de Claire, la barrera era sólo humo que podía atravesar con los dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —murmuró ella —Sí —repitió, ésta vez más decidida, y giró la mano que Peter cubría para que sus palmas entraran en contacto —Sólo estoy preocupada por lo que pasará mañana.

—Saldrá bien. Ángela tiene razón, es un buen plan. No le pasará nada.

Claire se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no decirle que no era Ángela la que le preocupaba. Había prometido no decirlo y tampoco quería asustarle. Con que ella y Ángela lo hicieran, ya era bastante.

—Lo sé —se obligó a decir, forzando una sonrisa tirante.

No debió resultar muy convincente porque Peter enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y los apretó suavemente. Claire sintió todo el consuelo que él quería ofrecerle y eso sólo hizo que todo se volviera más difícil. No se había dado cuenta de lo importante que Peter se había vuelto para ella hasta el momento en que Ángela le había dicho que podría morir al día siguiente. Había hecho tanto por ella… Claire se lo quería devolver, ahora era ella la que iba a salvarle a él.

Ya averiguaría cómo.

—Deberíamos descansar —sugirió Peter al cabo —mañana será un día largo.

Claire abrió la boca un par de veces pero volvió a cerrarla. Quería decir algo pero ni ella misma sabía qué. Finalmente se rindió y se puso en pie, imitando a Peter. Él la acompañó hasta la entrada de su habitación, y allí se detuvieron, mirándose.

Por una parte, Claire deseaba contarle todo a Peter y convencerle de abortar el plan, pero por otra sabía que sería inútil y no quería rendirse. Si nunca se arriesgaban, no podrían ganar. Se sentía tan dividida por ambos impulsos que no fue capaz de moverse ni decir nada.

Peter también estaba serio. También le preocupaba lo que sucedería al día siguiente y le intrigaba lo que su madre y Claire guardaban con tanto celo. Las dos estaban tensas y se habían pasado la tarde mirándole de reojo con una preocupación que no podían disimular.

Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de qué podía haber pasado, pero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. A la mañana siguiente no iba arriesgar solamente su vida y la de Claire, que poseían el poder de regeneración, también la de su madre. La única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. No era un pensamiento agradable y sin embargo se sentía mejor que en… años, porque al fin iba a hacer algo por cambiar las cosas.

Miró a Claire y pensó en lo diferente que era a Niki. Niki le había retenido durante años para que no hiciera nada, Claire en cambio le había dado el empujón que necesitaba para hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Claire —dijo simplemente.

Ella sólo hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, como si no pudiera hablar. Parecía deseosa de meterse en su habitación, así que Peter decidió no insistir. Con un ademán se despidió y se dio media vuelta para ir a su propio cuarto, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Claire le llamó.

—Peter.

Él se volvió y de inmediato notó a Claire sobre él, envolviéndole con sus brazos. El gesto le sorprendió tanto que por unos segundos no supo reaccionar, después, despacio, le devolvió el abrazo.

Estaba realmente asustada, Peter lo entendía. Se había enfrentado a demasiadas cosas en los últimos días y cada nuevo obstáculo se volvía más cuesta arriba.

—Claire, va ir bien —le susurró al oído —_Todo_ va ir bien.

La sintió asentir para después deshacerse torpemente de su abrazo, avergonzada por su arrebato de efusividad. Tres días atrás, si Peter hubiera intentando abrazarla, probablemente se hubiera encontrado con el cañón de su glock apuntándole entre las cejas. Era un cambio considerable.

Ella no le miró a los ojos en ningún momento. Solamente se puso de puntillas, le besó en una mejilla brevemente (lo suficiente para que Peter sintiera sus labios apretados sobre la piel) y después desapareció dentro de su habitación.

Peter permaneció parado unos instantes. Se llevó una mano al lugar donde Claire le había besado, y sin apartarla, se marchó a su dormitorio.

* * *

Los tres se levantaron tensos y ojerosos a la mañana siguiente. Apenas probaron bocado y Ángela insistió en que iniciaran el plan cuánto antes. Era como si quisiera acabar con eso lo más pronto posible, como si no pudiera soportar más la incertidumbre.

Claire se mostró conforme, así que Peter se acercó a las dos y les rodeó una muñeca, quedando él en el centro. Se concentró, cerró los párpados y los apretó con fuerza.

Con una pequeña ondulación en el espacio, aparecieron a varios kilómetros de allí, en un callejón cercano a la mansión Petrelli. El plan de Ángela era sencillo: dejarse capturar.

En cuánto vio por las noticias que Peter estaba en búsqueda y captura, Ángela había sabido que ella también estaba en peligro. Nathan no hubiera hecho eso, al menos sin consultárselo siquiera así que la señora Petrelli había acabado por aceptar que el presidente de los Estados Unidos no era en realidad su hijo. Llevaba años sospechándolo, pero no había querido aceptarlo hasta ese momento.

Como quiera que fuera, Ángela decidió huir de la mansión. Si no enviaban a gente de la Compañía a capturarla (sabía demasiado, siempre había sabido demasiado) al menos la vigilarían por si Peter trataba de acercarse a ella, y no estaba dispuesta a consentir que la encerraran a ella o a su hijo, así que se había puesto en contacto con él.

Por eso mismo sabía que, en el instante en que pusiera un pie en la mansión, los hombres del Presidente la detendrían. El plan era que, durante su traslado a la prisión de Vermont (la más cercana a Nueva York), Peter y Claire asaltaran su furgón y se hicieran pasar por soldados del gobierno. Suplantar sus identidades era el modo más sencillo de conseguir colarse en la prisión.

Sin embargo, el éxito del plan dependía de diversas variables. En primer lugar, estaban suponiendo que Ángela sería conducida a Vermont pero Peter temía que Sylar quisiera interrogarla primero por si conocía su paradero, en cuyo caso no tendría otra opción que enfrentarse directamente a él sin la ayuda de la gente con poderes que estaba encerrada en la prisión de Burlington. Por otro lado, en caso de que consiguieran colarse en la prisión y liberar a los prisioneros, no tenían ninguna garantía de que Sylar acudiría al cebo. Eso era lo que esperaban, que Sylar fuera a por ellos personalmente, como había hecho el día en que Hiro y él asaltaron la sede en Nueva York. Esta vez Peter no pensaba huir y si contaba con la ayuda de los presos, sus posibilidades de vencerle se multiplicarían.

Sin embargo, si Sylar no mordía el anzuelo tendrían que replantearse las cosas. Podría seguir atacando las prisiones de máxima seguridad de todo el país para sembrar el caos y mantener ocupado al gobierno o podría ir directamente a por Sylar.

Peter era un buen rival para el presidente, ambos contaban con varias habilidades un tanto peligrosas, sin embargo Sylar no poseía el poder de la regeneración. Eso significaba que era mortal en tanto no diera con Claire ni con ninguna otra persona que compartiera su habilidad, y esa era la ventaja principal que tenía Peter sobre él y la razón por la que, probablemente, aún seguía vivo y libre. Sylar le temía.

Claire y Ángela no parecían tan seguras de ello como él. Estaban silenciosas, rígidas e intercambian miradas de soslayo, como manteniendo una muda conversación que no dejaba satisfecha a ninguna de las dos.

De pronto Ángela descubrió la mirada de Peter sobre ella y se envaró aún más, manteniendo una expresión neutra.

—No tiene sentido retrasarlo más —dijo con voz firme. Se acercó a Peter y depositó un breve beso en su mejilla. Después se subió el asa del bolso por el hombro, lanzó una mirada intensa a Claire y salió del callejón con paso decidido y porte elegante.

Claire se quedó mirándola desaparecer más tiempo del necesario haciendo que Peter sospechara que, en realidad, sólo estaba evitando mirarle a él. El escozor de la sospecha se intensificó en su interior. Empezaba a tener bastante claro que el secreto que su madre y Claire compartían era sobre él. Parecían preocupadas por él en concreto, no por ellas ni por lo que iban a hacer y Peter no necesitó reflexionar demasiado para imaginarse qué había pasado.

No obstante, eso no hizo flaquear su determinación. Iba a arreglar el mundo que había dejado patas arriba cinco años atrás y nada se lo impediría esta vez. No podría volver a mirarse a un espejo si no lo intentaba siquiera.

Así que cogió a Claire por un brazo con rostro adusto, e ignorando el respingo que ella dio, la sujetó con fuerza y alzó el vuelo, volviéndoles invisibles en el aire. Claire sólo se aferró a él con más ímpetu del necesario y se dejó llevar hasta la azotea del rascacielos más próximo a la mansión Petrelli. Desde allí pudieron ver a Ángela caminando por la acera con la dignidad de una reina que camina entre el rabioso vulgo hacia su ejecución. Peter y Claire contuvieron el aliento mientras ella abría su bolso para sacar las llaves y apretaron los puños cuando una pareja de hombres de traje negro aparecieron de la nada y la rodearon. Ángela sólo clavó los ojos en ellos, impasible, y cerró su bolso con cuidado.

Peter y Claire estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que le dijeron, pero la señora Petrelli no les respondió y simplemente caminó junto a los hombres de negro en dirección a un furgón oscuro con los cristales tintados. La introdujeron en la parte de atrás y después montaron ellos en los asientos delanteros.

Pronto el vehículo se incorporó al tráfico y Peter volvió a coger a Claire para perseguir el furgón que llevaba a su madre. Podía sentir el corazón de la joven latiendo aceleradamente entre sus brazos, posiblemente al mismo ritmo que el suyo, mientras sobrevolaban los cielos neoyorquinos deseando desesperadamente que el furgón se dirigiera a Vermont.

Siguieron el vehículo durante más de una hora antes de darse cuenta de que los hombres de Sylar cogían la 95, bordeando la costa. Si pasado Bridgeport tomaban la 91, quedaría claro que se dirigían a Vermont y por ende a Burlington.

Pronto Bridgeport quedó atrás y los carteles que señalizaban New Haven, la ciudad en la que la autopista 95 se tocaba con la 91 comenzaron a aparecer. Al parecer habían tenido razón al suponer que Ángela sería conducida a la prisión de Burlington sin pasar primero por la Casa Blanca. Tal vez Sylar todavía no estuviera enterado de su captura o simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado para encargarse de ella por el momento, sea como fuere, Ángela Petrelli estaba siendo conducida al lugar esperado y con un protocolo de seguridad bajo. Una mujer de mediana edad y con una habilidad tan poco ofensiva (aunque peligrosa, según para qué) por lo general era sellada y puesta en libertad sin problemas. Sin embargo, con Ángela seguramente no seguirían esa burocracia, ella era importante por más razones que por el don de la precognición.

Peter y Claire suspiraron de alivio cuando el furgón tomó la 91 en dirección Hartford. Peter se proyectó en la mente de Claire para no tener que gritar por encima del viento que les sacudía la ropa y el pelo a esa velocidad.

"_Esperaremos a estar cerca de Burlington antes de atacar. Cuánto más tiempo tardemos en suplantar a los agentes del gobierno, menos posibilidades tendremos de ser descubiertos_".

Claire asintió con los labios apretados mostrando su conformidad y ambos intercambiaron una mirada tensa pero valiente.

El final de la primera parte del plan se acercaba.

* * *

En este capítulo calentamos motores, en el siguiente ya habrá acción, Peter y Claire atacando la cárcel :) preveo que el fic acabe sobre el capítulo 10 más un epílogo o algo así. Gracias a quienes todavía seguís las historia. Como siempre, se agradecen reviews :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	8. Capítulo 8

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Los primeros carteles que señalizaban su destino comenzaron a aparecer en la carretera. "_Bienvenidos a Burlington"_ rezaban.

Peter le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo para indicarle que el momento de actuar había llegado. El furgón de la compañía acababa de tomar el primer desvío hacia la ciudad, abandonando la 91. Les aguardaba un tramo de varios kilómetros atravesando parajes desnudos de edificios y fábricas, y con poco tráfico.

Peter sujetó a Claire con fuerza y tomando impulso en el aire comenzó a reducir la distancia que les separaba del vehículo hasta que se encontraron planeando sobre él. Con sumo cuidado aterrizaron sobre el techo, haciendo equilibrios para no caer.

Los hombres de la Compañía no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia. Peter se desplazó hacia la parte delantera de la furgoneta y ladeó la cabeza mientras intentaba entrar en las mentes de los agentes para indicarles que se detuvieran, pero la mano de Claire aferrándose a abrigo para mantener el equilibrio, le desconcentró durante unos instantes.

Le tomó la mano para ofrecerle un apoyo y trató de sondear de nuevo las mentes de los hombres de Sylar. Los sonidos de sus pensamientos le llegaron poco a poco, entrecortados e incoherentes, como si estuviera sintonizando una radio, pero a medida que se colaba en sus mentes sus todo le llegaba con más claridad.

Peter se centró en el hombre que iba al volante. Supo que era él porque su atención se centraba en la carretera y en la velocidad. El copiloto se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, con pensamientos demasiado a vagos para cobrar una forma definida.

Apretó las mandíbulas y escarbando más en su mente del conductor, depósito un pensamiento en ella, haciéndole creer que era propio. "_Sal de la carretera y detente en cuanto sea posible_".

El hombre obedeció y el vehículo redujo su velocidad tan drásticamente que Peter y Claire casi caen sobre el capó. La presión del aire disminuyó sobre sus rostros y su ropa cuando el furgón salió al arcén y finalmente quedó parado.

Claire oyó a uno de los hombres quejarse, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decía. Sin pararse a esperar, saltó del techo de la furgoneta y rodó hacia un lado para amortiguar la caída. No es que pudiera hacerse heridas graves, pero los golpes le dolían igualmente.

Sin aguardar un instante, Peter bajó por el otro lado, bloqueando la puerta del conductor. Al verle, a través de los cristales tintados, el hombre trató de poner el vehículo en marcha de nuevo, pero Peter ya tenía su mente atrapada. "_Duérmete_" le ordenó, y el agente cayó inconsciente sobre el volante. Para cuando su compañero quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y abrió la puerta para huir, Claire ya estaba esperándole con su glock preparada para escupirle una bala de ser necesario.

Deseaba que fuera necesario. Para ella cada agente de la compañía era su enemigo, cada uno era de un modo otro responsable de la muerte de su padre y de la vida que había llevado. Sin embargo, Peter apareció a su lado en cuestión de segundos y durmió rápidamente al segundo agente como si supiera exactamente lo que Claire estaba pensando.

El hombre trajeado cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Claire y Peter intercambiaron una mirada durante un instante, hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta trasera del furgón abriéndose. De pronto dos soldados completamente equipados aparecieron de la nada con rifles automáticos y abrieron fuego antes de que a ninguno de los dos les diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Por simple costumbre o por lo que Ángela le había confiado quizás, Claire se interpuso en la trayectoria de los proyectiles, cubriendo a Peter con su cuerpo. Las balas atravesaron ropa y piel y se hundieron en la carne con un estallido de dolor, pero Claire apenas hizo un una mueca antes de su cuerpo comenzara a expulsarlas lentamente.

En ese momento Peter alzó una mano y los dos agentes se elevaron en el aire, como títeres, chocaron entre ellos y cayeron a unos metros de ellos, inconscientes. Acto seguido Claire notó sus dedos sobre el cuerpo, buscando los orificios de las balas con gesto furioso.

—Eso no era necesario —repuso él, contemplando con acritud como las primeras balas de cobre salían por donde habían entrado y caían al suelo con un tintineo.

—Yo hacía esto cuando tú aún gateabas —repuso ella con una sonrisa postiza.

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Ángela apareció en su campo de visión. Él soltó a Claire para acercarse a tu madre.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

Ángela se colocó el flequillo con elegancia, pero Claire notó cierto temblor en sus dedos.

—Me encuentro perfectamente. No hay tiempo que perder, vamos.

Peter y Claire, sin intercambiar palabra, se encargaron de apartar los cuerpos inconscientes de los agentes y los arrojaron en la cuneta cubierta de maleza que se abría donde acababa el arcén.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormirán? —le interrogó ella, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—El suficiente —aseguró Peter.

Regresaron rápidamente junto a la furgoneta. Ángela ya se había metido en la parte de atrás y cerrado las puertas, así que Peter y Claire siguieron su ejemplo. Él se colocó al volante para poder deshacerse de los guardias de la entrada de la prisión. No se molestaron en robarles sus trajes ni sus identificaciones a los otros agentes: para cuando pudieran verles ya sería demasiado tarde. El poder de telepatía de Peter le abriría todas las puertas.

Claire iba en el asiento del copiloto, sujetando la pistola con el seguro puesto entre las manos. Se sentía ligeramente inútil. Era Peter el que tenía todos los poderes, ella servía para poco más que para ser un escudo humano.

"_Eso te vendrá bien para protegerle_" se recordó, pero pensarlo sólo logró incrementar su ansiedad. A cada segundo que pasaba, cuánto más cerca estaba su objetivo, Claire sentía que sus nervios se afilaban más y más, ondulándose y enredándose en su estomago como una serpiente de mil cabezas. Se sentía enferma, lo cual era irónico porque no había tenido ni un triste resfriado desde los quince años.

Peter conducía en silencio, concentrado en la carretera y rogando interiormente que todo saliera bien. Aunque nada en su expresión hermética y seria lo hacía presagiar, él también estaba nervioso. No sabía si le asustaba más la perspectiva de fallar o la de tener éxito. ¿Cómo sería el mundo cuando acabaran con Sylar? ¿Volverían las cosas a su sitio? Fuera así o no, lo que no volverían eran las vidas de todas las miles de personas que mató al explotar.

El pensamiento le martilleó en el pecho, acelerándole el pulso, pero Peter luchó consigo mismo para calmarse. Debía concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

Siguiendo la trayectoria que había leído en la mente del agente de la compañía, Peter giró hacia la izquierda y siguió una solitaria carretera que se abría paso entre un espeso bosque de coníferas hasta que un edificio gris rodeado de una alta valla se vislumbró a lo lejos.

Claire también lo vio. Una elevada muralla de hormigón lo protegía, nimbada con un metro de alambrada electrificada. Enormes puertas franqueaban la entrada a la cárcel que apenas asomaba por encima de su valla de seguridad. Notó el pulso latiéndole en las sienes cuando Peter disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente quedaron parados frente a las puertas. Había un pequeño puesto de seguridad junto a la entrada, regentado por un par de soldados. Los dos se acercaron a la furgoneta sin bajar las armas.

Peter y Claire se miraron, ella sin atreverse a respirar. Entonces él bajó la ventanilla con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y Claire vio desaparecer la expresión cautelosa en el rostro de los dos hombres sustituida por un gesto neutro e impersonal, como si les hubieran sorbido el cerebro.

—Todo en orden, señor —dijo uno de los soldados, con voz inexpresiva, como la de las operadoras telefónicas. Entonces los dos se dieron media vuelta, entraron en el puesto de guardia y las pesadas puertas de entrada comenzaron a abrirse, deslizándose hacia los lados.

La visión de la cárcel les sobrecogió, un enorme edificio de poca altura, de paredes grises y lisas y sobre todo, sin ventanas. Sólo se veían diminutos ventanucos con barrotes, por los que a duras penas se podían asomar la cabeza de un niño.

Más soldados les salieron al camino con sus trajes reglamentarios, cascos, chalecos antibalas y automáticas, y les hicieron señales con los brazos para guiarles hacia el sótano del edificio, cuya puerta blindada se abría lentamente para permitirles el paso.

Peter y Claire miraban a su alrededor, tensos y expectantes, con la sensación de haber entrado exitosamente en tierra enemiga sin saber si podrían salir de allí. Sin embargo siguieron adelante y tras bajar una pequeña rampa, detuvieron el furgón de una de las plazas de aparcamiento numeradas. Por el retrovisor lateral, Claire vio a una patrulla de soldados acercándose a ellos.

—Peter —murmuró.

—Lo sé —dijo él —Quédate aquí un momento.

Claire iba a protestar pero Peter ya estaba bajando del furgón. En cuanto le vieron, vestido con un chaquetón oscuro, el pelo peinado hacia atrás y la cicatriz atravesándole el rostro, los soldados supieron que era Peter Petrelli, el hermano del presidente, número uno en la lista de los más buscados por la Compañía. Apretaron el gatillo pero Peter cerró los ojos con gesto concentrado y las balas se detuvieron en el aire y se quedaron flotando, como si se hubieran incrustado en una pared invisible.

Sin perder el tiempo, rodeó el furgón y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Claire estaba congelada con una mano sobre el tirador, por supuesto a punto de salir del vehículo a pesar de que él le había pedido que no lo hiciera. No supo si sentirse irritado o halagado, pero tocó la mano de Claire con suavidad, casi con ternura, devolviéndole el movimiento.

Ella dio un respingo al verle tan cerca pero pronto supuso lo que habría sucedido y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Odio que me congeles.

Peter sólo esbozó una sonrisa torcida y la ayudó a bajar del vehículo. Claire echó un rápido vistazo al lugar sin soltarle la mano.

—Hay cámaras por todas partes. Deberíamos hacer algo con ellas.

Peter, con una sonrisa irónica, buscó la caja de fusibles más cercana. Cuando la encontró levantó la tapa y quitó la carcasa dejando a la luz un puñado de cables de colores que rodeó con una mano ante la mirada inquieta de Claire. Se concentró unos instantes, recogiendo y apretando toda la energía eléctrica de su cuerpo en un mismo punto y la soltó de golpe, sintiendo la bola de energía fluirle por el brazo hasta la punta de los dedos para descargarse finalmente sobre el cableado. La electricidad que generó su cuerpo se mezcló con la corriente de electricidad del edificio, propiciando una subida de tensión tan alta que las luces del sótano se fueron apagando una a una, a medida que las bombillas estallaban y todo aparato electrónico se cortocircuitaba despidiendo un característico olor a chamuscado.

Peter acababa de inutilizar el generador eléctrico que alimentaba todo el edificio. El sistema de emergencia habría quedado destruido también como consecuencia de la cantidad de voltaje que había descargado a través del cableado. Eso significa que los soldados estarían a ciegas. No había cámaras de seguridad para delatarles y las puertas de las celdas se habrían desmagnetizado.

Sólo un puñado de soldados les separaban de los presos.

—¿Qué hacemos con Ángela? —preguntó ella.

—Estará a salvo ahí dentro —Peter señaló el furgón con la barbilla y miró a los soldados congelados. Por pura precaución movió dos dedos y las armas de los hombres de la compañía salieron volando y se amontaron a sus pies. Después se acuclilló y alargó una mano sobre ellas, derritiéndolas en cuestión de segundos ante la exclamación de sorpresa de Claire.

—¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —preguntó con ella con sincera admiración.

Peter sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa ligeramente ladeada, como si sonriera sólo con una de las comisuras de la boca, y fue descongelando y durmiendo a los soldados uno a uno, hasta que todos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo. No podía mantener el tiempo congelado eternamente, tarde o temprano tendrían que descongelarlo para sacar a los prisioneros, y entonces los soldados de los que no se hubieran encargando al principio se los encontrarían después.

Mientras tanto, Claire se dedicó a buscar un modo de acceder al piso superior. El ascensor había quedado descartado sin electricidad, pero había unas escaleras. Le hizo señas a Peter para que le siguieran en cuanto acabó con los soldados y los dos subieron sigilosamente al piso superior.

Había otra puerta cerrada que requería una tarjeta de identificación para abrirse, sin embargo, como no había luz, Peter no tuvo problemas para forzarla. Cogió entonces la mano de Claire y ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sin respirar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Peter acababa de volverles invisibles.

No tuvo tiempo para pararse a pensar en ello porque el desconcierto reinaba dentro de la prisión. Había soldados corriendo de un lado para otro, sin soltar sus armas, dando gritos y preguntando qué demonios había sucedido. Nada que fuera con electricidad funcionaba y la única luz que en el edificio era la que se colaba a través de los escasos tragaluces.

Claire se movió con rapidez guiando a Peter. Se había estudiado los planos con detenimiento para situar las celdas. Estaban en los pisos superiores, el segundo y el tercero, así que Claire se escurrió veloz entre soldados y agentes desconcertados, guiando a Peter hasta el siguiente tramo de escaleras.

Otra puerta les cortó el paso al llegar al rellano del segundo piso. Ésta tenía un blindado doble que le dio problemas a Peter. No había ranuras en las que colar los dedos para hacer palanca y la capa de acero inoxidable era demasiado gruesa para tirarla abajo a pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana.

—Plan B —masculló y ante la sorpresa de Claire golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared junto a la puerta. Abrió un boquete enorme de un solo puñetazo, atravesando el tabique como si fuera de cartón. Dio un par de golpes más con el puño y luego se ayudándose con el pie, creó un agujero lo suficientemente grande para permitirles el paso en cuestión de segundos.

En ese momento un par de soldados aparecieron por las escaleras atraídos por el sonido pero Peter los lanzó contra la pared con un solo movimiento de mano mientras Claire se colaba por la abertura.

Un agente uniformado le salió al paso aunque Claire se arrojó sobre él antes de que pudiera alertar a sus compañeros. Le quitó el arma de una patada y de otra le envió contra la pared con más rabia de la justificada, disfrutando por una vez de poder participar activamente ella también. Peter apareció a su lado en seguida y los dos barrieron el largo corredor que se extendía ante ellos con la mirada. Un pasillo sin final lleno de celdas con cristales de seguridad y puertas selladas.

Habían llegado hasta los presos sin problemas, pero Claire no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que Ángela le había dicho. El corazón la latía más rápido de lo normal teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo realizado y no sólo la adrenalina y la expectativa corrían por su venas, sino también un miedo que le espesaba la sangre haciendo que se acumulara en sus sienes y mareándola ligeramente.

Peter también sentía una especie de urgencia como si presintiera que Sylar andaba cerca. Le dio un suave apretón a Claire y acercó a la primera puerta de seguridad. Todas tenían el mismo blindado que la puerta anterior así que Peter decidió probar suerte con los cristales. Dentro de la primera celda había una mujer pelirroja que le miraba con una mezcla de esperanza y desconfianza. Claire le hizo señas para que se apartara del cristal y ella obedeció retirándose a una de las esquinas de la celda y protegiéndose con el destartalado camastro que era el único mobiliario del lugar.

Peter apretó las mandíbulas y lanzó un puñetazo. El cristal resistió el primer asalto y desgarró sus nudillos, pero él descargó otro golpe que con un crujido hizo estallar la superficie. A la tercera la mampara se deshizo en pedazos.

Pero Peter no se quedó a dar más explicaciones y se fue a por la siguiente celda mientras Claire se ocupaba de atender a la pelirroja.

—¿Quiénes sois? —le preguntó la mujer, acercándose con cautela a su inesperada vía de escape.

Claire lo pensó un momento y esbozó una sonrisa débil.

—Amigos. Hemos venido a sacaros de aquí. Hay soldados en la planta de abajo pero las cámaras de seguridad no funcionan. No hay luz en el edificio. Ayúdanos a liberar a los demás, ¿quieres? Cuantos más seamos más posibilidades tendremos de salir de aquí.

La mujer asintió y tomó la mano que Claire le ofrecía para saltar por la ventana. Mientras tanto Peter acababa de reventar otro cristal a costa de machacarse la mano que se regeneró rápidamente mientras iba a por la siguiente celda.

Claire y la pelirroja se acercaron al preso que acababa de ser liberado por Peter. Un hombre mayor y canoso, con aire enfermizo y mirada triste. No parecía aliviado, ni contento por su rescate, sino profundamente asustado. Cuando Claire se acercó a la ventana, él se encogió en una esquina y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mirándola entre las rendijas de sus dedos.

—Hank —le llamó la pelirroja con dulzura —No tengas miedo, han venido a ayudaros. Vamos a marcharnos de aquí.

Hank tembló un poco al escuchar la voz de la mujer y Claire la miró con interrogación, preguntándose qué le habían hecho a ese hombre para que se encontrara en ese estado.

—Mataron a su mujer —susurró la chica a modo de explicación —Tenía el poder de cambiar los estados de ánimo. Intentó utilizarlo para escapar de aquí con su marido pero les encontraron y…

No hizo falta que acabara su frase para que Claire se imaginara lo que había sucedido. De pronto un tipo alto y negro apareció junto a ellas, haciendo que ambas dieran un respingo. Venía de la celda contigua a la de Hank y saltó por la abertura sin decir palabra, aterrizando sobre los cristales rotos. El hombre tembló al oír los crujidos del cristal pero el joven negro se arrodilló junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, reclamando su atención. Cuando Hank le vio, sonrió suavemente, como un niño, y se dejó guiar por su compañero fuera de la celda.

Poco a poco el pasillo se fue llenado de gente con poderes, vestidos con ropa sencilla y gris, a juego con las paredes. Había más de una docena de ellos libres cuando los soldados comenzaron a aparecer procedentes del piso inferior. Los prisioneros se encargaron de ellos con facilidad. Las armas no podían con la pirokinesis, telekinesis, la habilidad de hacer desaparecer aquello cuanto tocaban y muchos poderes más.

Claire buscó a Peter entre el caos, más preocupada por perderle de vista que por los soldados. Había llegado al final de pasillo y sólo quedaban tres prisioneros en sus celdas, impacientes por salir. Peter acababa de forzar el antepenúltimo calabozo cuando la luz volvió con un chasquido seseante. Sólo era el sistema auxiliar, pero las luces de emergencia se prendieron a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Las puertas eléctricas se activaron de nuevo así como las cámaras de seguridad que no se habían fundido.

Como si esa fuera la señal de ataque, los soldados, vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza y armados hasta los dientes inundaron el pasillo de tiros y gritos, pudiendo acceder ya por la puerta principal y por los ascensores.

Pero no era eso lo que paralizó a Peter y le puso en tensión, rígido y alerta. Era la sensación de que Sylar estaba en el edificio. Lo notaba en el aire, como si de pronto estuviera cargado de una energía dominante y negativa.

Claire no quería perderle de vista, pero al mismo tiempo no podía permanecer impasible ante la masacre que estaba teniendo lugar. Hank yacía en el suelo, sangrando por un hombro y había un número creciente de cadáveres, amigos y enemigos, que caían a cada segundo en medio del fragor de la batalla.

Quizás no tuviera un poder que le permitiera librarse de ellos con sólo chascar un dedo, pero Claire podría proteger a los demás. Así que se colocó en primera línea de tiro, procurando interceptar todas las balas que podía con su cuerpo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de un soldado para desviar la trayectoria de su automática. Forcejearon y Claire logró derribarle con una patada en la entrepierna acompañada de un buen codazo en la mandíbula. Cuando le dejó fuera de combate, cogió rápidamente su metralleta y descargó toda su munición sobre los atacantes, que retrocedieron lentamente.

—¡Apártate! —le gritó una voz de mujer, pero a Claire no le dio tiempo a hacerlo antes de que la pelirroja lanzara una llamara de fuego en dirección a los soldados. Sintió la quemazón en la piel y las capas de epidermis corroyéndose, pero no dejó de disparar hasta que su cargador se quedó vacío.

De alguna manera la pelirroja había logrado levantar un muro de fuego entre la gente con poderes y los hombres de la compañía, un muro de llamas que trepaban por las paredes y lamían el techo, dejando un rastro de saliva negra. Los soldados seguían disparando aunque no pudiera ver su objetivo, así que Claire cogió impulso y se lanzó hacia el otro lado.

Aterrizó en el suelo, chamuscada y manchada de sangre, propia y ajena, a tiempo de ver cómo todos se retiraban, salvo la pelirroja, que mantenía las llamas con gran esfuerzo. Estaba claro que no podría aguantar mucho más así.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —le gritó Claire por encima del sonido de las llamas, la metralla y los gritos de confusión.

—Márchate tú —respondió la mujer, cubierta de transpiración —Yo ya no puedo salvarme.

—Sí puedes.

Para demostrárselo, Claire metió una mano en el chorro de fuego que la mujer no dejaba de lanzar. La piel se enrojeció y finalmente se quemó despidiendo un olor desagradable, pero en cuanto Claire la retiró del centro de calor, volvió a regenerarse hasta quedar blanca y tersa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, comenzando comprender.

—Cuando cuente hasta tres, echa a correr en línea recta. Yo iré detrás de ti y te cubriré.

La mujer pareció dudar y Claire leyó en sus ojos azules que estaba muerta de miedo pero no quería morir. Al final asintió rápidamente y la joven inició la cuenta atrás.

—Una, dos y… ¡tres!

La pelirroja bajó las manos y el fuego dejó de fluir de ellas en el acto y se consumió en cuestión de segundos, como si ya no tuviera nada que prender. Pero su creadora ya estaba corriendo hacia el final del pasillo seguida de cerca por Claire.

Los disparos fueron inminentes. La joven los sintió atravesándole el cuerpo y desequilibrándola ligeramente en su carrera, sin embargo no se detuvo y siguió incansable a su compañera. Llegaron al final del pasillo y giraron hacia la derecha. Claire contuvo el aliento al descubrir que los presos que habían liberado no eran ni una quinta parte de los que debían quedar allí. Un nuevo corredor lleno de celdas se extendía ante ellos, plagado de gente con poderes aporreando los cristales y clamando por ser liberada.

—¡Tenemos que sacarles! —balbuceó Claire sin resuello.

—Sé quién puede —dijo la otra, sin parar de correr —Jake, el chico que ayudó a Hank. Él habla con las máquinas, hacen lo que quiere que hagan. Ahora que vuelve a haber electricidad podría ordenar que todas las celdas se abrieran electrónicamente. Sólo tenemos que encontrarle.

Sus últimas palabras activaron una nueva reserva de miedo oculta en el cerebro de Claire. No sólo había perdido de vista a Jake y a todos los demás, sino que tampoco había rastro de Peter.

Las palabras de Ángela resonaron en su cabeza como si ella estuviera a su lado, recitándoselas al oído. "_Si te separas de Peter morirá, lo he visto"._

El impacto de la revelación fue tan grande que Claire casi se dobló en dos de pura angustia. Sólo tenía que hacer una maldita cosa y había fallado hasta en eso.

Miró a todas partes con desesperación, esperando encontrar su figura enfundada en un abrigo negro oculta en cualquier rincón. Pero el pasillo estaba desierto. Peter no estaba allí.

Y no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrarle o de si aún seguía vivo.

* * *

Y aquí está la acción prometida. He logrado escribir el siguiente capítulo también y ya le queda muy poquito a la historia. Calculo que finalmente tendrá 11 capítulos, a no ser que me extienda más de la cuenta. Mil gracias por paciencia y como siempre, se agradece saber que estáis ahí :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: ¿Habéis visto ya el final del Volumen 5? ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado!


	9. Capítulo 9

Siento mucho la tardanza (para variar). La buena noticia es que si todo sale como lo preveo, al fic sólo le queda un capítulo más, más el epílogo :)))

* * *

**You can't run away from your future**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Peter avanzó con cautela por un largo corredor vacío y silencioso. Había celdas a ambos lados pero no estaban ocupadas, lo que explicaba el bajo protocolo de seguridad. No había soldados ni vigilancia más allá de la que proporcionaban un puñado de cámaras situadas a cada tramo del pasillo que Peter fundió con sólo tocarlas con las yemas de los dedos.

No quería tener guardias encima cuando se enfrentara a Sylar. Cuanta menos gente saliera herida, mejor.

Y era evidente que ese encuentro estaba cerca. Peter podía sentir a Sylar en el edificio, buscándole. Podía sentir su ira pero también su miedo. Sin embargo el "presidente" sabía que lo único que se interponía entre él y el poder absoluto era Peter, por lo que no estaría seguro hasta que no se deshiciera de él.

Peter sabía que Sylar había decidido enfrentarle porque cuanto más lo retrasara, más poderoso se volvería uniendo a sus filas a todos los especiales que lograra liberar y consiguiendo el apoyo popular de todos quienes estaban en contra de la Ley Linderman.

Y esta vez, ninguno de los dos pensaba retirarse. Ese día se decidiría todo.

Entonces Peter giró un recodo y allí, en medio del pasillo desierto estaba Nathan, sólo que no era él. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y las mismas mandíbulas marcadas, incluso llevaba un traje de marca pero Peter podía ver a Sylar a través de su hermano lo que le provocó un ramalazo de cólera subiéndole por la columna vertebral y aumentando su temperatura corporal.

Sylar jugaba sucio al no adoptar su verdadera forma. Quería provocarle, enfurecerle.

—Sé que no soportas ser tú mismo pero quiero verte la cara cuando acabe contigo —escupió Peter, mordiendo las palabras.

Nathan le contempló unos instantes con indiferencia pero después su expresión cambió, tocada por una sonrisa malévola que parecía fuera de lugar en ese rostro. Era la sonrisa de Sylar.

—Pensé que lo último que te gustaría ver antes de morir sería la cara de tu querido hermano. Tómalo como un regalo —contraatacó Sylar y había algo muy perverso en su tono, como si su voz real matizara la de Nathan de forma espeluznante.

Peter mostró una mueca de desprecio un instante antes de que Sylar atacara. Sin embargo, éste se detuvo de pronto, con los dedos índice y corazón apuntando a un pasillo vacío.

Peter había desparecido.

Desconcertado, Sylar miró a todas partes e incluso detrás de él, pero cuando se giró para volver a su posición inicial, recibió un fuerte impacto en la mandíbula que le arrojó contra la pared. Se golpeó con ella y cayó al suelo como un saco, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

En ese momento, Peter reapareció frente a él con la mano derecha hecha un puño apretado. Miró a Sylar desde arriba, el rostro impasible y en sombras partido por una cicatriz que él mismo le había hecho y habló.

—Si tú no te muestras, yo tampoco —y dicho esto se volvió invisible de nuevo.

Sylar intentó levantarse apoyándose en la pared, aturdido y dolorido pero manteniendo la sonrisa cruel y burlona como si estuviera ganando esa partida. Finalmente logró ponerse en pie y adoptó una expresión peligrosa.

—Está bien, Pete, tú ganas —dijo mirando a ninguna parte con tono jocoso, como si fuera realmente Nathan chinchando a su hermano pequeño. No obstante, cerró los ojos y su rostro comenzó a transformarse lentamente, como si fuera un busto de arcilla y unos dedos invisibles estuvieran moldeándolo. Le llevó sólo unos segundos transformar sus facciones en las del verdadero, borrando todo rastro de Nathan de su apariencia hasta que sólo quedó Sylar. Un furioso Sylar.

Sólo entonces, Peter se volvió visible de nuevo.

—Empecemos —dijo con timbre amenazador.

—Vamos, tenemos que buscar a Jake y liberarles a todos —dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a Claire al ver que ésta se había detenido y lucía una expresión angustiada.

—Tendrás que hacerlo sin mí —murmuró, todavía paralizada —Yo tengo que encontrar a Peter.

—Pero necesitamos tu ayuda —insistió la mujer, cogiendo a rubia por un brazo —No sé moverme por este lugar…

—Encuentra a Jake y a los demás, estaréis más seguros si os movéis juntos. Todas las salidas del edificio tienen cierres eléctricos, igual que las celdas. Necesitáis controlar el generador central si queréis que las puertas se abran, si lo destruís sólo lograréis sellarlas. Podréis acceder a él desde cualquier ordenador. Las oficinas están en la primera planta. Reúne a cuantos puedas y llegad hasta ellas —Claire le dio un leve apretón en la mano a la joven pelirroja y forzó una sonrisa, tratando de infundirle ánimos y valor —Depende de ti. Yo voy a buscar a Peter pero si tenéis la oportunidad, no lo dudéis: huid. Suerte.

Y sin más, se soltó y echó a andar, pero ni bien había dado tres pasos, la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

—¿Y qué pasará con vosotros?

Claire volvió el rostro hacia la joven con expresión decidida.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció corriendo entre las sombras del corredor, en busca de Peter.

—Lo cierto es que últimamente estás resultado muy molesto, Peter.

Sylar adelantó la mano derecha, proyectando un campo de fuerza invisible contra Peter. Éste contraatacó disparándole una bola de energía justo antes de que el ataque de Sylar impactara contra él y lo dejara clavado en una pared. Sin embargo su contrataque obligó a Sylar a esquivarle, rompiendo su concentración de modo que la fuerza invisible que paralizaba a Peter se debilitó y él pudo liberarse abriendo con un movimiento seco los brazos, como si rompiera unas cadenas que nadie podía ver.

Cayó al suelo y el mismo momento en que sus pies tocaron el linóleo, lanzó a Sylar una descarga de electricidad.

No obstante, a pesar de su potencia y su velocidad, Sylar logró hacerse a un lado un segundo antes de que le friera.

Peter no podía creer que hubiera esquivado su ataque. Era imposible que fuera tan rápido.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Sylar.

De pronto, desapareció de su vista y su voz le llegó desde atrás. Peter se giró rápidamente, encontrando a Sylar a sus espaldas sin que en ningún momento le hubiera visto rodearle.

—He hecho un par de nuevas adquisiciones desde nuestro último encuentro —explicó, con una sonrisa macabra. Y dicho esto, se agachó y plantó una palma extendida en el suelo con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Fue como un pequeño seísmo, el edificio entero se puso a temblar y el suelo del pasillo se agrietó y hundió como si fuera de arena. Peter habría caído por la brecha de no haber tenido los reflejos suficientes para levitar justo antes de que el suelo desapareciera bajo él.

Sylar le imitó en el acto, elevándose en el aire, y entonces se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

* * *

Claire corría por el laberinto de pasillos buscando a Peter desesperadamente, con la dolorosa consciencia de que cada segundo perdido aumentaba la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto. De pronto la prisión entera se sacudió con un temblor fortísimo que logró que Claire se desequilibrara y tuviera que apoyarse en una pared para no caer. Duró sólo unos segundos pero cuando el temblor finalizó, se escuchó un estruendo tremendo en el ala derecha, como si el techo de esa área se hubiera venido abajo.

—¡Peter! —exclamó para sí y echó a correr hacia el sonido. Atravesó un par de pasillos vacíos antes de localizar el lugar del que había provenido el escándalo. Un montón de escombros alzándose en medio de una densa polvareda bloqueaban el pasillo. El techo de la planta superior se había hundido, permitiendo vislumbrar lo que sucedía arriba: dos hombres luchando fieramente, utilizándose todos sus poderes.

Claire sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban de alivio al reconocer a Peter enfundado en su largo chaquetón negro, enfrentándose a Sylar por el aire. De hecho logró doblegarle y lo estampó contra el techo que les cubría. Éste cayó pesadamente al suelo, con medio cuerpo asomado por la enorme abertura que comunicaba ambos pisos, justo encima de Claire, y ella pudo ver su rostro cubierto de polvo y la boca manchada de sangre.

Sylar abrió los ojos en ese momento y vio a Claire en el piso de abajo, contemplándole con una mezcla entre desprecio y asco. Le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes ensangrentados, y gracias a su hipervelocidad reaccionó antes de que Peter pudiera detenerle. Claire ni siquiera vio su brazo moverse ni tuvo tiempo de intuir lo que iba a hacer antes de salir disparada contra la pared y quedarse clavada en ella, como un cuadro incapaz de descolgarse.

—Mi dulce Claire Bennet, bienvenida a la fiesta —la saludó con una voz baja y acariciante que hizo que Claire se erizara de repulsión.

Y con otro movimiento tan veloz que su propio cuerpo se desdibujó, se puso en pie con energía y fue a por Peter en el mismo instante en que él descubría a Claire a través del boquete en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de pronunciar su nombre siquiera antes de que Sylar se lanzara contra él, desplazándole fuera del alcance de la vista de Claire.

—¡Peter! —le llamó ella, con cierto tinte histérico en la voz. Sólo podía mover los ojos y los labios, aplastada e inútil. Su peor temor trataba de cumplirse en el piso de arriba sin que ella pudiera intervenir de ninguna manera porque era incapaz de mover una sola parte de su cuerpo.

Le dolían todos los músculos y tendones de presionar contra la indomable resistencia que la retenía, pero Claire no dejó de intentarlo con la fuerza que le daba la desesperación. Peter no sólo moriría si no lograba ayudarle sino que además tendría que contemplar su muerte.

En el piso superior la batalla era feroz y las fuerzas de ambos adversarios estaban niveladas. Sylar estaba dolorido y golpeado pero Peter no había logrado hacerle ninguna herida grave debido a su gran velocidad. Justo cuando creía que ya lo tenía, Sylar se escurría y la atacaba por la espalda. Peter probó a paralizar el tiempo para eliminar la ventaja de su contrincante, pero descubrió que gracias a su nuevo poder apenas lograba inmovilizar a Sylar durante un segundo antes de que se liberara y volviera al ataque.

No obstante, estaba en mejores condiciones gracias a su capacidad de regenerarse que le permitía recuperarse prontamente de cualquier daño que pudiera hacerle Sylar, de otro modo no habría podido resistir durante más de cinco minutos.

Hizo algunas tentativas de atacar a Sylar a larga distancia, pero éste siempre lograba salvar sus ataques gracias a su velocidad. Se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía dos alternativas si quería derrotarle: acercarse a él, lo cual sólo había logrado hacer en un par de ocasiones, o copiar su velocidad para igualar sus fuerzas.

En teoría, Peter ya se había contagiado de esa habilidad pero tenía la mente tan bloqueada porque se trataba de algo que venía de Sylar que no lograba acceder a la supervelocidad y utilizarla.

Se concentró y congeló el tiempo una vez más, aprovechando el valioso segundo en que mantenía fuera de combate a su enemigo para tratar de encontrar la ruta de acceso a su nueva habilidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo y de pronto sintió a Sylar lanzándose a por él por la vibración del aire. Ni siquiera pensó en apartarse de su trayectoria, simplemente lo hizo, a una velocidad tal que logró sortear a Sylar.

Comprendió que había logrado copiar su habilidad cuando el asesino se giró en el aire y volvió a por él en cuestión de milésimas de segundo pero Peter le esquivó de nuevo. Su percepción de los movimientos de Sylar no había mejorado pero sí su reacción. Antes, cuando lograba verle, sus reflejos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para apartarse, ahora, ya antes de que su cerebro diera la orden de movimiento se había desplazado.

Las tornas habían vuelto a igualarse y Sylar lo sabía a juzgar por su mueca de rabia y sus movimientos más temerarios cada vez. Así Peter, no sólo logró eludir sus ataques sino que consiguió darle un puñetazo en el costado derecho que le hizo caer y deslizarse varios metros por el suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe. Se levantó rápidamente pero esa vez ni siquiera sus reflejos y su velocidad superdesarrolladas pudieron librarle de la descarga de electricidad que le arrojó Peter.

Sylar se quedó paralizado en el sitio, pero sus extremidades y hasta su cabeza se sacudían espasmódicamente a consecuencia del poderoso voltaje. Su cuerpo, sólo un juguete atrapado en una tormenta perfecta, despedía un desagradable olor a quemado.

A pesar de ello Peter mantuvo la descarga todo el tiempo que le fue posible, recogiendo y reuniendo cada ápice de energía eléctrica de su cuerpo para pasárselo al usurpador y asesino de su hermano, de Noah Bennet y de miles de personas. Al culpable de que la gente especial fuera perseguida y encerrada como si fueran animales, tan sólo por su afán de ser el más poderoso y gobernar el mundo a placer.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Claire, que había quedado libre del poder de Sylar, echó a correr tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus doloridas piernas hasta el ascensor más cercano. Tuvo que sortear la montaña de escombros y resbaló un par de veces, pero no se detuvo hasta que logró franquearla y llegar al ascensor. Le dio al botón de llamada y se arrojó dentro en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, deseosa de llegar hasta Peter.

Él, agotado, cesó el ataque. En el momento en que lo hizo el cuerpo de Sylar quedó congelado un instante y después cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y quedó allí, como un muñeco de trapo abandonado por un niño caprichoso.

Peter lo contempló durante unos instantes, sin sentir nada. Pensó que sentiría satisfacción por haber vengado a su hermano y haber acabado con el cáncer del mundo, alivio por haber superado la prueba o incluso cierto disgusto por haberse visto obligado a matar, pero no sintió nada.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Claire salió disparada de él, con los ojos húmedos y el corazón en un puño. Y fue entonces, sólo entonces, al verse reflejado en los ojos de Claire, cuando Peter sintió algo.

Se sintió un héroe, se sintió liberado, se sintió ligero por primera vez en años al saber que no había fracasado, que había logrado salvar a la animadora y que por tanto estaba salvando el mundo.

Entonces Claire llegó hasta él y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que Peter se tambaleó durante un instante, pero pronto se recuperó y la rodeó a su vez con sus brazos. Y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de años incapaz de perdonarse por el desastre de Nueva York lo suficiente para tener un segundo de respiro, Peter Petrelli sintió paz, se sintió en paz con el mundo.

Estrechó a Claire con ansías, cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

—¿No has oído a la señorita? Ha dicho que no.

Peter y Claire sólo tuvieron tiempo de tensarse, recibiendo la voz de Sylar como un latigazo en la espalda, antes de que Peter saliera volando por los aires.

Ante el espanto de ambos, Sylar se había puesto en pie, herido y chamuscado pero vivo y con suficiente fuerza como para inmovilizar a Peter. Claire hizo una tentativa de de moverse pero Sylar la señaló con el índice que no estaba apuntando a Peter y negó con él.

—Espera tu turno, Claire —dijo como si se refiera a una niña traviesa —Voy a abrirte el cerebro, pero primero debo deshacerme de este estorbo.

Y después centró toda su atención en Peter, ignorando a Claire como si fuera una criatura inofensiva. Se acercó al hombre de la cicatriz, los dedos índice y corazón tensos por el esfuerzo de retener a su poderoso adversario y una sonrisa llena de sangre reseca y maldad le afloró al rostro.

—Debiste haberte asegurado de haberme matado, Peter. Yo no cometeré el mismo error —y sin más hizo un movimiento cortante con la mano y un hilo de sangre brotó de la frente de Peter al tiempo que un dolor insoportable le atravesaba carne y hueso para llegar al cerebro —Adiós, Pe…

La detonación del disparo llenó los oídos de Peter en medio del dolor. La sangre le chorreaba por los párpados y tenía los ojos vidriosos de modo que apenas podía ver pero de pronto se sintió caer al suelo cuando la telekinesis de Sylar dejó de funcionar. Se desequilibró y tuvo que apoyarse sobre las palmas de las manos para parar la caída, tratando de despejar la mente a medida que el dolor desaparecía y su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente de la herida.

Lo primero que vio cuando logró moverse fue el cuerpo de Sylar en el suelo, a menos de un metro de él. Un charco de sangre rodeaba su cabeza como una corona líquida que se expandía en todas direcciones.

Claire estaba a unos pasos de ellos, con la glock todavía fuertemente sujeta en las manos y sin parpadear, como si hubieran congelado el tiempo capturándola para siempre en esa postura.

Peter se levantó trastabillando y fue hasta ella. Tuvo que arrancarle la glock de las manos, pues Claire tenía los dedos agarrotados y seguía contemplando a Sylar como si Peter no estuviera allí. Él supo que probablemente era la primera vez que mataba a alguien y le cerró la mano para envolverla con la suya.

—Claire —la llamó con suavidad. Ella tardó unos segundos pero al fin le miró y se las ingenió para esbozar una sonrisa triste pero resuelta.

—Se acabó —dijo.

En ese momento hubo una vibración en las luces del pasillo, como si se hubiera producido una leve bajada de tensión, seguida de un chasquido acompañado de varios pitidos. Las puertas de las celdas del pasillo en el que se encontraban se abrieron automáticamente.

—Deben de haberlo conseguido —murmuró Claire con alegría y ante la mirada interrogante de Peter añadió —La gente a la que liberamos. Uno de ellos tenía el poder de comunicarse con la tecnología, debía ingeniárselas para soltar a todos los presos.

—Bien, en ese caso, vamos a por mi madre y larguémonos de aquí.

* * *

La fuga se completó sin grandes problemas. Cuando Claire y Peter regresaron al sótano se encontraron que gran parte de los presos estaban allí y habían logrado reducir a los soldados. La mayoría estaban inconscientes y atados en un rincón, junto con los que Peter había dejado fuera de combate a su llegada pero otros habían muerto durante el enfrentamiento.

Ángela estaba en furgón donde la habían dejado. Cuando Peter abrió la puerta y la Señora Petrelli le vio, se puso pálida y sufrió un pequeño mareo, pero en seguida se recuperó y salió del furgón de la mano de su hijo, como su elegancia y saber estar característico. Sin embargo, Claire supo todo el miedo y la angustia que había pasado por la mirada agradecida que le lanzó en cuánto la vio.

Luego se dirigieron a los presos que les contemplaban como si esperaban de ellos alguna indicación.

—Ya no sois presos —les dijo Claire —pero tampoco sois libres. Ahora sois fugitivos. El presidente ha muerto pero todo lo que ha hecho no acaba con él. La ley Linderman sigue en vigor por el momento, así que escondeos lo mejor que sepáis hasta que las cosas mejoren.

La mujer pelirroja, Jake y el anciano asustadizo se fueron juntos después de despedirse de Claire. La mayoría de los presos se marcharon en pequeños grupos, algunos en furgones blindados, otros a pie, perdiéndose en el bosque que rodeaba la prisión de Burlington como fantasmas.

Peter, Claire y Ángela se quedaron allí hasta que todos se hubieron ido, preguntándose qué sucedería ahora.

—Es extraño —dijo Peter, contemplando al último grupo de fugitivos desaparecer —pero aunque Sylar está muerto, no estoy seguro de que eso sea suficiente para cambiar las cosas.

—Lo será —sentenció Ángela con gesto gravedad—pero llevará tiempo. Ahora deberíamos irnos.

Peter asintió, cogió a su madre con una mano y a Claire con otra y tras lanzarle una última mirada a la prisión arrasada, los tres desaparecieron. Los últimos tres especiales abandonando la cárcel creada para contenerles.

* * *

Aunque Peter las llevó al desastrado apartamento de Charles Deveaux, Ángela insistió para que la dejara en la Mansión Petrelli.

—Con Sylar muerto, no corro peligro —aseguró —Todos dan a Nathan por muerto o desaparecido, no puedo esfumarme yo también. Intentaré usar mis influencias para cambiar las cosas. Vosotros habéis hecho vuestra parte, ahora yo haré la mía.

Por mucho que Peter trató de disuadirla no hubo manera de convencer a la Señora Petrelli, así que finalmente su hijo la llevó a la mansión familiar después de percatarse de que no había seguridad allí. Probablemente su madre tenía razón, después de todo, había sido "Nathan" quien había dado la orden de detenerla y sólo unos días atrás. Ahora que él no estaba, la Señora Petrelli no era importante para el resto del gobierno, nunca lo había sido. Sin embargo, sus influencias aún eran muchas: era la madre del presidente y provenía de una familia adinerada y bien relacionada, tal vez ella lograra cambiar las cosas desde el ámbito de la política, porque esa guerra no se disputaba sólo en el campo de batalla.

Cuando Peter se marchó con Ángela y Claire se quedó sola, subió a la terraza a contemplar la mitad desolada de Nueva York, tratando de digerir los acontecimientos de ese día. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que notó el picor de las lágrimas resbalándole por la mejilla. No estaba segura de por qué lloraba, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

En parte lloraba por Noah, lloraba por ella, lloraba por todas las vidas y la gente querida que tuvo que dejar atrás. Lloraba por Zack, por aquel tiempo en el que fue "_normal_", por todas las vidas que Sylar había destrozado. Por la gente especial, por la gente normal, por el lugar tan gris y triste que se había convertido el mundo bajo la Ley Linderman. Y lloraba de esperanza, porque creía que todo había acabado. Que había logrado salvar el mundo, no sólo a ella misma como Noah le había enseñado.

Porque ahora, cuando las cosas cambiaran y dejara de ser una fugitiva, podría reencontrarse con Sandra y Lyle y decirles que había estado viva todo ese tiempo. Podría recuperar lo que le quedaba de su familia y tener una vida real, sin nombres e identidades falsas, sin mentir a cada persona que formara parte de ella, sin tener que ocultar lo que era.

Peter la encontró así cuando regresó al apartamento. En un primer momento temió que ahora que todo había acabado, Claire se hubiera ido de manera tan repentina como llegó a su vida, pero el corazón le latió de alivio al encontrarla en el ático, con las manos apoyadas sobre la barandilla y la cabeza alta.

—Claire —la llamó, acercándose lentamente. Ella se volvió hacia él y entonces Peter pudo ver las lágrimas haciendo brillar más sus ojos claros, sus pómulos y sus mejillas, bañadas por la luz del atardecer del día en que cambiaron el mundo.

Se sintió sobrecogido al verla llorar (nunca antes la había visto, aunque sí escuchado), pero Claire le sonrió entre las lágrimas y extendió las manos hacia él para que se acercara. Peter obedeció en el acto, a ciegas, y Claire no sólo le tomó las manos sino que se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Dos hilos cruzados del mapa del tiempo de Hiro enlazándose para siempre.

* * *

Por fin he matado a Sylar xDD ¡bieeeen! Y por fin hay paire consumado. Ya queda poquitito. Si seguís os agradecería que me dieráis vuestra opinión :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
